


Demons Run When a Good Man Goes to War

by boredom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Angst, Gen, Hurt, ManDadlorian, Mando is a Good Dad, Mando is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: The Mandalorian was a lone fighter. He lived without allies, without backup, without even a crew. Everyone in the Galaxy was hunting him and the Child. He was alone. He was helpless. Despite his skill, he was not a threat.Dart Sidious wanted the Child. Snoke would get him the Child. And the lone warrior would die with no one to mourn him. Simple.But perhaps Darth Sidious should have heeded the warnings. As the saying goes "Demons run when a good man goes to war".
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 233
Kudos: 746
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about Star Wars extended canon and it's totally going to show. But to be honest, now that Disney has taken over, I don't think anyone really knows what's canon and what isn't any more.

They had barely escaped with their lives. They had barely escaped with their lives. They had barely escaped with their lives. 

It was a phrase running non-stop through Mando’s head as he attempted to fix the flux capacitor. 

They had barely escaped with their lives. 

One more bounty hunter had found them. One more bounty hunter had gotten too close. One more bounty hunter had almost taken his child from him. He dropped the tool in his hand, his body shaking from exhaustion and adrenaline that had not yet left his blood. 

Behind him, the kid was playing contentedly with a stuffed toy he had picked up a few planets back. It was almost as if he didn’t realize the gravity of the situation. He probably didn’t. He was a baby after all. It was debatable whether or not he even understood Mando half the time. 

He fell to the floor, his knees hitting the cold metal hard enough that there would be bruises. How much longer could they keep doing this? How many more close calls was he going to have to endure? 

He turned to look at the child. He had tried to leave him on planets. He had tried to take up any and every job that came his way. He had tried everything but each time there was always someone there to remind him of the harsh reality. His kid had the highest bounty on his head in the galaxy. There were at least three different clients all trying to get at him. One wanted him alive. One wanted him dead. And one didn’t care. How could he fight three powerful enemies at once?

It was not the Way to panic or give up. It was not the Way to feel hopeless. He was a Mandalorian. He was a proud, skilled, honorable warrior who could take on anything. 

The baby stopped gnawing on the toy and looked at him, his eyes wide and innocent. He held out the toy. It was shameful his kid could sense his stress and worry. It was shameful that his kid was trying to comfort him. 

He took the toy. “Thanks, kid.” He turned back to the ship. “Repairs are almost done and then we’ll get out of here.” 

The baby started babbling and in a few moments, Mando felt the tiny claws pulling at his armor and a little body scrambling up his back. He smiled and used his free hand to steady the child until he was situated on his shoulder, little arms gripping the lip of his helmet. 

“Interested?” Mando asked. The baby made no sounds but he could tell he was watching intently as if he were going to have to repair the ship one day. 

“I’ll figure something out, kid. I promise,” Mando said. “I promise I will find some way to keep you safe.” 

The words strengthened his resolve. The momentary panic that had overtaken him was gone. He was still ashamed for his emotions, for his reactions. He needed to be stronger, if not for him, for the little being who had wiggled its way into his heart. 

oOoOoOo

The ship was almost ready to fly. First, Mando needed to de-ice the damn thing. Most of the heating functions had been shut off during the repairs, with only a few rooms having heat. Because of this, ice had encrusted the entire outside of the ship. So before they could take off, the ice needed to come off. 

He had turned on the ship, the residual heat would eventually melt the ice. But they had been here for too long. Each minute spent on this planet was a minute a bounty hunter could be getting closer. That’s why Mando was currently out on the wing of his ship, chipping away at the ice. 

“I hate this, so much,” he sighed. Anyway, he could speed up the process, he would. 

The first blaster shot missed his head by a few inches, maybe even less. 

Mando didn’t even stop to question. His body was already reacting, pulling out his own blaster and firing into the snow. Protect the kid running on a loop in his head. He heard a scream and jumped down, running to where the shot had been fired. There was no telling how many of them were there. 

Another blaster shot and he rolled out of the way. Shots were now raining down on him and fear once more settled into his stomach. 

‘It must be an entire army.’ He thought to himself, ducking behind a rock. They were probably after the kid. After all, scans had indicated there was nothing more than small settlements scattered around the planet, nothing big enough for an attack of this scale. 

They were firing blindly, hoping to overpower him with the sheer force of numbers. Mando was used to being outnumbered. He was used to being outmatched. That had never stopped him before. 

He peaked out from behind the rock and fired several shots, hitting at least a few of his targets. Given the trajectory, they were likely firing from a small ridge about two hundred yards from where he was currently. They probably hadn’t been on this planet for very long, so they didn’t know all of its secrets. Mando used the flamethrower on his arm to melt through the ice. In a few moments, he was falling through, throwing a few flash grenades at the army for good measure. He needed them to be distracted long enough for him to get the upper hand.

Because of the way the climate of the planet worked, the ice had frozen in such a way that there were tunnels leading all over the place. Most of the people here used them to travel without exposing themselves to the harsh winds and snow. If Mando was lucky, the army wouldn’t know they were there and therefore wouldn’t be guarding it or looking below them. 

He moved quickly to the ridge. Sure enough, above him stood a group of about fifty or so individuals. They had returned to firing at the rock. Good, they didn’t know he was here. He placed some charges on the ice sheet above him and some landmines in the tunnels below him. Anyone that survived the first explosion would be blown to pieces when they landed on the mines. Anyone who survived that could be easily picked off by him later. 

Backing up back to the rock he had previously hidden behind, he set off the explosives. Even though you could barely see your hand in front of your face out here, he could see the brief flashes of orange and yellow that reflected off of the snow and ice. There were screams swallowed up by the wind howling. 

Now that the majority of them had been taken out, Mando pulled out his blaster and ran back towards the ridge, firing at anything and everything that moved. There were only about ten left, and he killed them easily. Almost too easily. His brow furrowed. He should get back to the ship. It was still there, but they could have had a second attack force that snuck in while he was still dealing with the assaulting army and taken the kid right from underneath his nose. 

He turned to head back, only, his body wouldn’t move. 

“What?” His feet were stuck to the ground. He couldn’t even look down at them. His entire body was frozen and no matter how hard he pushed he couldn’t move. 

“You are as skilled as they say you are,” A voice said. 

Then, he started to turn. Except, he didn’t want to turn. It wasn’t him turning. 

“What’s happening?” His heart was pounding in his chest. Fear and panic once more clawing its way into his mind. How do you be calm at a moment like this? How do you fight in a moment like this?

He came face to face with a being, his face was twisted and ugly. It looked as though his jaw was missing on one side of his face, and his skin had been burned on the other side of his face. 

“Do not worry, Mandalorian.” His voice was powerful. He didn’t seem like he was shouting, but Mando could hear him over the wind. “I will not remove your helmet. I have no use to see what you look like. My leader only wishes for the child.” 

No! No! He couldn’t take him. Mando didn’t know what he had done to him, but he would find a way to fight. He wouldn’t let them take his kid. 

“And do not worry. We want him alive. He is no use to us dead.” 

Dead or alive, it didn’t matter. These people were going to hurt his kid. He pushed, struggled, forced himself to slam against the invisible wall holding him in place. 

“Now, to dispose of you.” 

“No!” Mando roared, finding just enough of a crack to shatter the hold on him, raising his blaster and firing at the monster in front of him. 

“What?” the being said. Stopping the blaster shot in midair. 

Thankfully, Mando’s fight or flight instincts had kicked in, so he wasn’t worried about what the hell was with the magic act going on in front of his eyes. He’d worry about that later. He fired another shot and the man once more stopped it. 

He couldn’t stop them all. Mando would keep shooting until he found his threshold. 

The man growled and jerked his arm towards him. Mando’s eyes widened when he realized that the shots he had fired were now coming back at him. He avoided one but the other got his shoulder. 

“I was hoping you’d go quietly. I guess that’s not the case,” The man said. 

Mando’s feet left the ground and he was flung into a nearby cliff. He felt his ribs crack and break with the impact and his head smack around in the helmet. He didn’t stop fighting. He couldn’t stop fighting. He managed to fire some more shots, not caring if they hit their mark. 

The man laughed and Mando was slammed into the cliff again and again and again. 

“No,” he gasped, blood leaking from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. 

“Do you think you can defeat me? You are nothing. All you have is a blaster and that is no match for my powers.” 

Once more he was smashed into the cliff face with enough force that his helmet cracked. Once more and the glass in the visor shattered. Once more and a piece fell off. 

“No!” He couldn’t take off his helmet or have it removed. If that happened, he would no longer be a Mandalorian. He would no longer have his clan to support him. He would no longer have the Way to guide him. He held up a hand, trying to keep the pieces together, but with a jerk he was flung across the barren landscape, rolling uselessly against the rough ice. Each rock he hit, each jagged piece he smashed into, a piece of his helmet chipped away. 

“You should have let me have the Child.” 

He was being lifted into the air. The cold on the exposed part of his face burning and the air hurting his nose and lungs as he gasped for breath. There was something constricting around his throat. He clawed at it, trying to dislodge it, but all he could feel was his own armor and clothing. 

“Let’s see how you deal with this.” 

Lightning entered his body. Mando couldn’t help but scream at the pain that coursed through his veins. He was still fighting, still trying to find some way to get this man to stop. But it was no use. The pain was too much. 

Finally, it stopped. He was still floating in the air, limp, unable to lift his head. Blood dripping from his mouth and making a grotesque puddle at his feet. He was moving. His vision was fading. 

“You should have done your job. Then we wouldn’t have had to resort to such extreme measures.” 

He was barely conscious, but he could see beneath him was nothing. 

“Farwell, Mandalorian. No one will mourn your loss.” 

He was falling. Faster and faster and faster. The light above him getting darker and darker. He hit the ground. More blood bubbled to his lips. His leg had been twisted at an unnatural angle. The invisible force from before was no longer holding him down, but he could still not move. He had failed. 

“Ad’ika.” Mando’s eyes closed. 

He had failed.


	2. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Seven did Kuiil dirty, so I'm here to rectify the situation. Plus I saw a headcannon on Tumblr that said he was a Jedi and I liked it so here you go.

Snoke stared down at the ravine where he had deposited the Mandalorian. He put up a valiant fight, much more than Snoke was expecting. It took will and power to fight against the force like he did. Perhaps the Mandalorian had some potential in him to actually use the force. He was nowhere near as powerful as a Jedi or Sith, but it was enough to take note. He had underestimated the Mandalorian. It was a stupid mistake, one that was unbecoming. But reminders like this were good. Snoke was powerful, possibly more powerful than anyone else in the galaxy, but just because he was powerful didn’t mean that he was invincible.

“Sir,” a storm trooper said, coming from behind him. 

“Do you have the Child?” Snoke didn’t need to ask. He could tell the Child was not out of the ship. 

“He’s using the Force. We’re unable to get into the ship.” 

Snoke sighed and flexed his hand. The storm trooper started to gag as he was choked, his feet lifting off the ground. “You should not test my patience. If I ask you to do a job, then you need to do it.” He threw the storm trooper into the ravine, his body landing next to that of the Mandalorian. Twisted and contorted, red staining the snow beneath him. 

When Darth Sidious had first requested the Child, Snoke thought he was joking. He knew Yoda was a powerful Jedi, possibly the most powerful, but surely the Child could not be that special. However, the moment he touched down on the planet, hie was almost knocked unconscious by the amount of power held inside the tiny body. It seemed too much for a baby, and with the right training, it could be twisted into something that ensured the Imperialist’s reign for centuries. Right now, the Force was still relatively light and pure, but there was some darkness in there, some fear and anger that would do perfectly for what they needed. 

Snoke turned and went to the ship. Inside, the Child was crying. Snoke scowled. He hated dealing with children. He understood why Darth Sidious required the Child so young, but that didn’t mean that he had to like hearing to the insufferable wailing. It likely could sense the death of its guardian. Good. Snoke took a deep breath, feeling the fear and anger swirling around him. They might not have to do much work at all, getting the Child to come to the dark side.

Two stormtroopers had cornered it in a little room that looked to have a cot and some toys in it. Snoke was mildly impressed. He did not think the Mandalorian would take such good care of the Child. Mandalorians were known to be caring, but intense with their… foundlings. The words made Snoke sneer. 

“Easy there,” one stormtrooper said, inching towards the Child. “We aren’t going to hurt you.” 

The Child quieted and Snoke thought he might have calmed down. 

Both stormtroopers went flying across the room and the crying continued. 

He sighed. “I guess I do have to do everything myself.” He stepped into the Child’s line of sight. 

The effect was immediate. The Child stopped crying and was staring at Snoke. It knew Snoke was no friend. He could feel the Force desperately calling the Child away from the darkness, but he was too young and too helpless to have the sort of independence needed for an escape attempt.

“You can try and throw me, but I will not go down as easily as those idiots,” he said. 

The Child sniffed, closed its eyes, and raised an arm. Did it understand the power it held? What it was capable of? Snoke felt the Force attempt to move him, the Child attempt to protect itself. He grinned as he felt pressure on his throat. How interesting, so young and already trying to choke him using the force? The Child was full of surprises. But even though it was powerful, Snoke had years of training and control beyond the infants years. Even at fifty years old, Snoke was still older than the child and the Mandalorian had likely never taught him how to control his powers. 

Finally, the pressure attempting to move and choke him stopped and the Child collapsed back into its cot, exhausted. 

Snoke turned. “Take the child. Destroy the ship.” 

“Yes, sir,” the stormtroopers said before moving to complete the order. 

He did want to kill them for their incompetence, but he had lost too many today. The Mandalorian was tougher than he looked and once more Snoke was bitterly reminded that just because he didn’t have the Force, didn’t make him a threat. Oh well. He was at the bottom of a ravine on a planet with less than a hundred people. Even if he did survive the fall, he would likely die from hypothermia in an hour. And even if he survived that, he would have no ship to leave the planet. And there was no one he could call to come help. 

A lone warrior was the weakest of warriors. 

oOoOoOo

Mando was not where he last remembered being. He last remembered being on an ice planet, fighting some sort of monster with magical powers. 

Instead, he was now on a pleasant planet. The climate was warm and mild and the buildings were ornate. 

“Naboo?” He looked around. It certainly looked like it. It didn’t matter where he was now, he had to find his kid. That thing wanted him, and Mando would be damned if he let them take his kid. 

He felt guilt slam into him. He should have dealt with the Imperialists sooner. He shouldn’t have let things get this bad. What kind of caretaker was he if he couldn’t even protect his child? A useless one, that’s the kind of caretaker he was. A pathetic excuse for a Mandalorian. He couldn’t even keep his helmet on during the fight. Still, he couldn’t just sit around and feel sorry for himself. His baby was helpless and Mando could not leave him to the mercy of those bastards. 

He stood up and started running through the streets. No one seemed to notice a Mandalorian sprinting in full Beskar armor. Strange, even on peaceful planets he often garnered some looks based off of how he was dressed. He had to find a way off of this planet. He had to track the kid down. There was still someone else who wanted them, if he could get the bounty, then he could get the FOB and use that to track the kid. 

A couple walked right into him. Right, into him. They went right through him. Mando froze and looked down at his body. Another group of people walked through him, not even looking his way as they did so. 

“What is going on?” he asked. He ran straight for a group of people, hoping that maybe if he concentrated enough, he wouldn’t pass through them. They continued as if he weren’t even there. He gasped and looked down to pat himself. “Am I dead?” 

If he was dead, why was he on Naboo of all places? He had been there, like, three times and there was no reason for him to go back. He felt a pull and swallowed. He knew he should follow the pull. He knew it would lead him to the answers he needed. So he took a deep breath and followed it to a little house at the end of the street. 

Inside was a woman talking to two men wearing robes. Between them was a bassinet. 

“Kuiil?” Mando stepped closer, recognizing one of the men. “Kuiil, it’s me! It’s the Mandalorian. The kid, you helped me find the kid!” 

Kuiil didn’t look at him. Mando really was dead. He really was dead and on Naboo of all places watching Kuiil, who, last he checked was still on the planet, talking to a random woman dressed like a weird monk. 

“And you say he appeared on your doorstep?” Kuiil said, rocking the bassinet gently. 

The woman nodded. “I didn’t know what else to do, but I know he’s got the Force. He’s already knocked over the flowers, and the furniture sometimes floats.” 

“You were right to call us.” The other said. “We’ll make sure he gets the care he needs. Master Yoda will be here in a moment.” 

Mando sank down to the ground. He couldn’t be dead. He needed to find his kid. He needed to save his kid. 

“Strange, it is.” 

He jumped and turned to see a being looking almost exactly like his kid, but taller and older. Mando looked back at Kuiil and the other two, seeing if they would acknowledge this new being.

“Talking to you, I am, Dyn Jarren.” 

Mando felt his heart plummet from his chest. The creature in front of him did not scare him. Mando could sense no ill intent, but the situation was unnerving. 

“How do you know my name?” Very few people knew his actual name, and he was certain he never told this guy his name. 

The being laughed and wiggled. “Much knowledge, death gives. Know everything, I do. One with the Force, I am.” 

“Why are you talking like that?” Then he realized what the being said. “Wait, death? So I am dead?” His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. It was like his entire body was made of jelly and he just melting. “No, no, no! I can’t be dead. My kid. I-I have to save my kid, some bastard took him.”

“Calm yourself, Dyn Jarren.” The being held out a hand and patted his head, as if he were a child waking from a nightmare. “Dead, you are not.”

“Then why am I here with you?” He didn’t have time to play games. Then again, if he were dead, he supposed he had all the time in the world. 

The being motioned to the bassinet. “Yourself, you should see.” 

Mando turned and walked towards it, still slightly worried these people were real and they’d attack him for intruding. He walked right through them and peaked down at the being in the bassinet. He was younger and smaller, much smaller than Mando had ever seen seen him. He looked like a newborn, still wrinkly and eyes that didn’t open completely. His ears seemed even bigger against his tiny head. 

“Ad’ika,” he breathed, tears coming to his eyes without his permission. He reached down a hand to stroke his head. Maybe he should take off his glove so he could feel the soft skin beneath his palm. 

His hand went through the baby. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced down the tears. 

“Why did you bring me here? You brought me here, I know you did.” 

“Be angry, you should not. Senses you, the child does.” 

Mando opened his eyes. His hand was still on (in?) the baby’s head, but the baby had shifted, almost as if it were leaning into the touch. 

He turned back to the being. “Is this your son?” 

The being shook his head. “No. Last of my kind, I thought I was. Saved him from the massacre, Master Kuiil did.” 

“And Kuiil kept him safe all these years.” Mando whispered. “Why did he give him to me, then? I was going to turn him into the Empire.” 

“Know, I do not. Sensed some good in you, perhaps he did.”

“I don’t believe it, but okay.” 

Kuiil had met him at the height of his apathy and lack of care for others. If there was any good in him, it was likely long buried. 

“Grave danger, he is in.” 

Mando rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, I got my ass handed to me by a monster who can shoot lightning out of his hands. A bounty hunter has been after us every single week and there are at least three people who have paid to get him. Trust me, I know he’s in danger. That’s why I need to get back and save him.” If he could get back, that is. He still hadn’t gotten an answer as to whether or not he was dead. 

The being looked down at his feet and shook his head. “What you are up against, you know not. Darth Sidious, Snoke, dangerous they are. Evil.” 

Finally, reluctantly, Mando left the baby in favor of standing in front of the being. “You seem to know a lot about these guys. What do I need to do?” 

The being reached into his pockets and dug around before pulling out a metal tube. Mando recognized it immediately. 

“A lightsaber?” he asked, taking the weapon from the being. 

He nodded. “Weak with the force, you are.”

Mando felt his shoulders droop with disappointment. Maybe he couldn’t save his child after all. 

“But,” the being said. “Strong warrior, you are. Smart, capable. Need your wits, you will. Do this alone, you cannot.” 

Mando looked down at the lightsaber in his hand. “I’ll see what I can do. If this is just a dream, then I’m still stuck in a ravine with a broken leg and no way out.” 

“Giving up, are you?” 

The creature had a small smile on his face, as if he knew Mando’s answer. 

He looked back at the bassinet. “No. Never. I’ll drag myself out of the ravine if I have to. I won’t stop, not until I’m dead.” 

This seemed to please the creature. He nodded and gestured to the door. 

“Then get going, you should.” 

Mandon stood and made his way to the door. Before he ducked out, he turned back to the being. 

“One question.” 

“Yes?”

“What do you eat?” He wanted to make sure the kid wasn’t going to die with a steady diet of bone broth and whole frogs. 

The being laughed. “Worry much, you do. Fine, he will be.” 

It didn’t really answer Mando’s question, but he figured if it was really a pressing issue, he would have realized it before now. 

He turned and left the room. The light around him was dimming. The city was fading. The pain was returning. 

“Ad’ika.” Mando’s eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Han Solo "That's not how the force works," quote. I know, but I feel like Yoda, in all his power, can skirt things a bit. 
> 
> I will respond to everyone's comments, but I've got a lot going on right now so it might take me a bit. Don't worry, though! I do read and appreciate all you say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about Mandalorian history. I should probably watch that short series Rebels put out, but for now, you get this.

Mando expected to be looking up at the grey sky with towering cliffs on either side. He expected to feel the cold wind stinging his exposed face. He expected to have to drag his broken and battered body back to his ship. 

What he did not expect to see was a ceiling. He did not expect to feel a warm fire on his right. And he certainly didn’t expect to be in a different place than when he had passed out. 

He tried to push himself up so he could take in his surroundings better and figure out who in the hell had dragged him to their home. Were they friend or foe?

“What--”

“Do not move so soon.” The armorer’s voice said. 

Mando collapsed back, the pain in his arm excruciating. 

“Your injuries,” she continued, “were very extensive. You must have fought against an extraordinary opponent.” 

Shame hit Mando in a way he was not expecting. His face had been exposed. His foundling had been taken. He was no longer fit to call himself a mandalorian. 

“I did not win,” he said, though she probably already guessed that from the state he was in. 

“It is impossible to win every battle. The fact that you are alive is already a greater victory than most can claim.” 

He closed his eyes, wishing his helmet was still in tact. When it was on, no one knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. He could scowl, cry, smile, turn beet red from embarrassment and no one would know. He didn’t have that luxury now. 

“Thank you, for taking me in.” He knew what he had to do; what was required of him. He pushed himself back up, ignoring the pain in his arms and ribs. He saw his leg and winced. The medical unit was working hard to try and twist it back into place. He didn’t know how he was going to walk out of here on a leg like that. He probably couldn’t, but it was necessary. 

“I need to leave your care,” he continued. 

“And why is that?” The armorer sat in front of him, pulling his body up and leaning him against a crate. She took his arm, the sleeve had been completely scrapped off and Mando saw his muscles peaking through the skin. 

He looked away. “My helmet. My face was exposed. I am no longer a Mandalorian. I cannot accept your care. I am no longer part of the clan.” 

The armorer said nothing. She continued to bandage and care for the injuries that were less important than his leg. Mando saw the rest of his armor sitting in a corner, burn marks marring the surface. Honestly, it was probably because of his armor that he survived at all. Beskar was remarkably sturdy against more than just blaster shots. The remnants of his helmet, however, were still firmly on his head. It looked like most of the left side had broken off, revealing his eye and mouth. He probably looked ridiculous. 

Finally, the armorer dropped his arm and sat back. “Did you remove your helmet?” she asked. 

Mando shook his head. 

“And did your enemy remove your helmet?” 

Mando thought that was kind of a stupid question. She could see half of his face had been exposed and it wasn’t done on accident. 

She sighed and turned to the healing unit on his leg and began messing with the settings. Mando wanted to push, wanted to ask why she was asking such stupid questions, but he knew better. She was his elder and her decisions and thoughts were basically law. 

“You must never remove your helmet or have it be removed,” she said. 

“This is The Way.” Mando replied automatically. He wondered how long it would take for him to break that habit. 

“This is The Way.” The armorer echoed. “You say you can no longer be a Mandalorian, but your helmet is still on your head. Despite the battle causing much damage to your body.” In a moment of tenderness, not commonly seen, she reached up and placed a hand on Mando’s still helmeted cheek. 

“It is not that easy to forgo The Way. So long as there is even a fragment on your head, you are a Mandalorian. To fight with honor, and to follow the Way, those are the most important aspects of our religion. Did you fight with honor?” 

Mando nodded. His kills were quick and necessary. He did not get help from his enemies. 

“And are you still willing to follow the Way?” 

He nodded. It was difficult to be a Mandalorian, but it brought him a sense of purpose, a sense of community that he had lacked. Without the Way, he would have died, either by that droid or as an orphan starving on the streets. 

“Then you are still a Mandalorian.” There was a note of finality in her voice, one that left no room for arguments. 

He knew now that he had to find his kid. He couldn’t leave him in the hands of those bastard imperialists. The being had told him they weren’t going to kill him, but Mando couldn’t trust them. 

“Now, then, tell me what caused all of this?” 

He told her about the fight and the being, and of the strange powers he possessed. She listened, working away at his injuries and not interrupting. Mando still wished he had the rest of his helmet to hide his emotions. The fact that he had lost his kid was affecting him and he didn’t want to appear weaker than he already was. When he was done, he sat there, waiting for her to say something. She didn’t. 

“Can you make me another helmet?” he finally asked. 

“No.” 

Mando opened his mouth to argue, but she held up a hand. 

“Not until your signet has been revealed to you.” 

“I don’t really have time for that. My foundling has been kidnapped and might be getting tortured as we speak!” He wished he could stand up, it would make his point more… poignant. 

“Then I suggest you go get your foundling. I will make a temporary replacement piece, in the meantime.” 

“Thank you,” Mando was just grateful he wasn’t kicked out of the clan. He really would be alone if that were to happen. 

She handed him something wrapped in a brown scrap of cloth. “This was found with you. Do you know where it came from?” 

Mando unwrapped the cloth and looked to see the lightsaber the being had given him in the dream. “Impossible,” he muttered. 

“That is the weapon of jedis.” The armorer said. “It is difficult to weild, but if done correctly, it will make you a very deadly foe. Perhaps this is a sign that you should expand your knowledge.” 

“I’ve never fought with one before,” Mando said. “I’m not sure I have the time to learn.”

“It is just like any other bladed weapon,” she said. “And you are skilled in fighting. I believe you will pick it up quickly. It might be necessary for your success.” 

Mando turned the weapon over in his hands. It was heavier than he thought, with a bright red button on the side that he assumed would activate it. She was right. That thing that had taken his kid, he was powerful, probably too powerful for Mando to fight. He’d need all the help he could get. 

“One more thing,” she said. “Do you wish for the clan to help you?” 

He opened his mouth, ready to reject the offer. He had been alone for so long, unable or unwilling to rely on the clan. He didn’t want to ask more from them than he already had. Having them come in and fight his battles made him feel weak and unappreciative. But what was the clan for if not to help him in his time of need? Foundlings were the future and they had already risked their lives once. 

“I will not force anyone to help. This enemy is extremely powerful, but I will accept any assistance the clan is willing to give.” 

The armorer nodded. “Perhaps, then, it would be wise to call upon our brothers and sisters in other clans.”

He was a little shocked by this suggestion. Mandalorians from different clans weren’t necessarily hostile towards one another, but they rarely helped each other. The fact that she was willing to suggest this, all over one kid, it was unheard of. He wondered if she had an ulterior motive, but quickly decided not to push the issue. If the armorer wanted to try and get multiple clans in on this, then he would not say no. 

“I would be honored for the help,” he said. 

“Foundlings are the future.”

“Foundlings are the future.” 

“This is the Way.” 

“This is the Way.” 

oOoOoOo

Mando was not shocked to see his entire clan had taken to living on this planet. After they had helped him, they needed a new place to be, and this planet was the perfect place. Isolated, unwelcoming, practically forgotten by the rest of the galaxy. Even if he was never close with his fellow clan members, there was still a comfort in being around so many of them. They were all capable fighters and would be useful in this upcoming battle. He was worried, though, that they would hate him, despise him for failing. The armorer had been quick to assert that he was still a Mandalorian, even with his broken and battered helmet. The others might not be so welcoming. 

Paz was staring at him from across the room. There had always been a tension between the two of them for reasons Mando was not fully aware of. He would not force him to fight, even if they had seemed to come to an understanding the last time they saw each other. But relocating to this desolate planet probably did not win Mando any popularity points. 

Paz finally stalked over to him, as much as he could do with his heavy armor. Mando was ready to fight, but he wasn’t going to like it. His arm and leg were still basically useless and his head was still hurting from the concussion. 

“I’m sorry about your foundling,” Paz said, shocking Mando. He did sound genuinely sorry for him. 

“I’m going to get him back.” Mando replied, twisting the lightsaber in his hands. He didn’t know if anyone else knew he had it, so he didn’t make a habit of pointing it out of mentioning it. “Or I will die trying. This is the Way.” 

Paz nodded. “This is the Way.” He sat down next to him. 

Still no fighting or harsh words? Either they had truly come to an understanding, or Mando looked like crap and Paz was finally taking pity on him. Probably a mix of both. 

“I’m guessing this thing you fought is the reason the armorer is so pissed?” Paz continued. 

Mando shrugged. “I guess.” 

“You know it’s not common for other clans to get together for one goal.”

“I know.” 

They were silent a moment longer, then Paz clasped a hand on his shoulder and stood up. If nothing else, Mando had at least two people on his side. He knew that now. He did consider going to Cara and getting help from her, but bringing in outsiders was… uncommon for Mandalorians. Besides, time was of the essence and Mando didn’t know where the kid was at. He could be on any one of the millions of trillions of planets in the galaxy, not to mention moons and space stations that were all over the place. 

The armorer walked into the room. “It is time. We shall see if our fellow Mandalorians are willing to help. Once they know the enemy and what he has done, I imagine they will be most pleased.”

Mando nodded, still unsure of what was going on or why the armorer seemed so sure of this. It was best not to question. It was best to trust. He pocketed the lightsaber and limped out after her. His leg would be healed in another few days. It was still painful to walk on, but he would do it. He had to do it. 

Somehow, the armorer had found a large cavern to hold the meeting. There were possibly hundreds upon hundreds of Mandalorians sitting all over, a massive sea of helmets staring at him as he limped out after the armorer. He was glad she mended his helmet. It still looked ridiculous, considering a good chunk of it was no longer beskar, but at least he could hide his emotions now. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for the armorer to speak. Even amongst strangers and potential enemies, she still commanded respect. It was amazing. Mando’s stomach was in knots while he waited. His mind was racing with a thousand different scenarios, and most of them did not end well. 

Finally, the armorer spoke. “My brothers and sisters, the fact that so many of you have answered my call is already a show of the true strength of our culture and our creed.” Her voice echoed throughout the cavern, encompassing everything and everyone. All attention focused on her. 

“We used to be a proud race, a proud and noble religion. One of honor. But because of the Empire, because of the imperialists, we are forced to hide in the shadows like scum, like rats scavenging to survive.” 

This got a rise out of the crowd as they roared with anger. Mando did not know a lot about what had happened to the mandalorians, but he knew that they used to be much more common and much more well-respected than they were currently. 

“They have hired people who put on a farce, a mockery of our religion and our way, tainting our religion further! They have fractured us, pitted us against one another and forced us to fight like dogs over measly scraps of dignity. And now, they have taken their crimes against us a step further.” She turned to Mando. He straightened up, despite the pain, attempting to at least look more dignified. 

“They have taken one of our foundlings.” 

The crowds was absolutely livid at this, roaring in anger and disgust when they heard this. No matter the clan, foundlings were important. No matter the clan, foundlings were meant to be treasured and protected above all else. 

“They have attacked one of our own, fought him and kidnapped his foundling all so they could train him, force him to become like them. The have stolen a baby all to satisfy their own lust for power.” 

The armorer took out a FOB and placed it on a small stone table. Mando recognized it, it was probably to track his kid. 

“How many of you have taken on this job, not knowing that one of our very own was guarding the child?” 

A roar from the crowd. That many Mandalorians had been after the kid, and Mando never knew?

“How many of you have been lied to by these snakes? Have been tricked into potentially harming or killing a foundling? Have been tricked into forgoing the Way?” 

Another wave of anger. Damn, the armorer was doing a great job riling the crowd up. Hopefully, some of them would help. 

“I ask this of you now,” she said. The crowd went silent almost immediately. “I ask for your help in retrieving our foundling. I understand this is unorthodox, and many of us are, at best, neutral towards one another. At worst, we are enemies. But foundlings are foundlings and the Empire has committed too many crimes against our people.” 

She paused. “I understand and will not hold it against you if you and your clan decide to forgo this mission. But I will accept any and all help. Let us no longer hide in the shadows. Let us show the Imperialist scum what an actual mandalorian is capable of!” 

The crowd roared.

“This is the Way!” she shouted. 

“This is the Way!” was echoed throughout the cave. 

Mando wouldn’t be surprised if the entire planet heard their chanting. He felt… calm. It was strange and unusual, but now that he wasn’t alone, the task of finding his kid and getting him back didn’t seem so bad. He rested his hand on the pocket the lightsaber was in. He’d have to learn how to use this. He’d also have to figure out the creature’s weakness. Everyone had a weakness, and once you knew it, you could exploit it. Either way, he was going to get his kid back or he was going to die trying. 

Anything less was unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sick right now so who knows if this is any good. With any luck, it will be, but we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and information is found.

The second Mando opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He was awake. At least, he was pretty sure he was awake, but the world was different. Distorted. It wasn't like the previous dream he had had, where everything was sharp and in focus. It wasn't as warm and stable.

There was a low laugh from behind him. He whipped around to see the thing that had taken the kid sitting back, relaxed almost, on a throne.

"I see you survived," the being said.

"You son of a bitch," Mando growled, anger like he had never felt before took over his mind. He was going to kill this thing and he was going to make it suffer.

"You are stronger than you look. Not to worry, you still are no threat to me."

"You really think that? I am going to defeat you. I am going to get my kid. And I am going to kill you slowly until you beg for mercy."

The being laughed. "Such strong words from a man who does not even know what he is up against." He glared at him. "I would not be so cocky, boy. I am more powerful than you know."

"I don't care. I will win."

Mando's body lurched forward and he was launched towards the being, stopping just centimeters from his face. He struggled against the hold but could not move. His arms and legs were stiff at his sides and he felt something constricting on his throat. The being snarled and threw him back.

Mando scrambled to his hands and feet. A plan. He needed a plan. Was this even real or not? If it was, then he just needed to punch the guy once, that should surprise him enough to let him get the upper hand. And if he wasn't real, then Mando couldn't get hurt either.

"I love it. Still so determined." The being grinned, distorting its face even more. "Don't you realize it by now, boy? I know everything about you."

Mando hesitated.

"I know what you think. What your plan is. I can see everything you want and everything you are."

"You're lying."

He closed his eyes. "You don't know if this is real or not. Either way, you're planning on catching me off guard. You suspect that one solid punch to my jaw will give you the element of surprise, knocking my concentration and giving you the upper hand. If this is real, you will win and get your child back. If it isn't real, then I can't hurt you either."

Mando's face paled. He felt sick and struggled to stand. How? What was this thing?

The creature opened his eyes. "Did I get that correct?"

He didn't wait to answer, smashing Mando against the ceiling and then bringing him closer again.

"You may think yourself a brave and noble warrior, the best around. But I'm here to tell you that you are no match for me. I see what you really are. A scared little boy still struggling to get over the deaths of his parents."

Images forced their way into his mind. More vivid than ever. He could smell the burning bodies, feel the shrapnel embed itself into his cheek. His father squeezing him tight as they ran through the streets, desperate for a safe haven. The sound of the droids getting closer and closer behind him.

"No!" He bolted up in bed, his legs twisting in the sheets as he tried to escape.

It took him a minute to figure out where he was, that there were no enemies with him and that he was not in danger. Or at least, not in any more danger than he usually was. His breathing was erratic and he was having difficulties controlling it. Not the mark of a good warrior, of a good Mandalorian. 

Was that thing telling the truth? Could it actually read his mind? If that was the case, then they were screwed. There was nothing they could do to fight him. They had already lost. 

A knock at the door. Had he woken up someone with his screams? Did they think him weak?   
"Yeah?" he called out, his voice wavered slightly. Damn, the one thing he could never control. He felt around for his helmet. Even though the person on the other side could not see him, it would help him feel more protected more in control. 

"The meeting is starting soon," Paz said from the other side of the door. 

"Thanks," Mando said. Should he tell them about what he had seen? How did he know it wasn't a trick, or a bad dream? This entire thing felt like a bad dream, except the pain and emotion were too real to be anything but. 

He staggered to his feet and put on the rest of his armor. It was scuffed up and battered from the battle, but it would still work as armor. The armorer really was the best. Without it, Mando likely would have died. 

As he limped down the hall, he looked at the other Mandalorians that were scattered around. There were so many of them. Some of them had their helmets off, which shocked Mando so much that he almost said something the first time he had seen it. The armorer had elbowed him as a warning to stay quiet. Others were still fully helmeted with different signets and armor designs. It was amazing how vast and varied his culture could be. Perhaps he should learn more about it, when this was all over. 

He stepped into the meeting room and saw the armorer and Paz in the room, as well as a few other Mandalorians. He assumed these were the clan leaders who decided to stay and help. 

"Thank you for joining us, Mando," the armorer said, gesturing for him to take a seat. "This is your foundling so we will defer to you for any plans and actions." 

Damn, that was not what he wanted to hear. He was hoping the armorer, in all of her wisdom, could take over. She was a great fighter and strategist. She was calm where he was emotional, strong where he was weak. Still, he didn't argue, only nodded. 

"We know that the Imps got him, and we know that it's probably a pretty high-ranking member."

"We don't know where the child is?" a Mandalorian asked. 

Mando shook his head. "We need to figure out a way to find the kid." 

"Whoever wants the child is powerful, we won't find them through simple search." The armorer said. 

"Not only that, but the galaxy is large and we only number in the hundreds. It would take years to search every planet," another Mandalorian said. 

Mando thought about it. They were right, of course. Going planet to planet was not going to net them anything. It would take too long and the Imps might catch wind of what they were doing and move before they even caught their trail. Then again...there was a database of Imperial strongholds and sympathizers. 

"What if we were to get the list of Imperial strongholds and sympathizers from the New Republic?" Mando said. 

The people in the room were quiet. "How would this help?" 

He stood up and began pacing, trying to put into words his thoughts. "Look, the people who took him are powerful. They're not going to be on any list. The weaker ones are. So we won't find the kid, but we will find information. There are also going to be less of them, so it'll be easier for us to track them down and do a simultaneous hit so that the Imps don't suspect what's going on." 

In the back of his head, he remembered what the creature had told him; what he had warned him about. He wondered if he should bring that up now? 

No, he would wait until after the meeting and then bring it up to the armorer. She always knew what to do and this time, he hoped, would be no exception. For now, they needed to organize a strike force to infiltrate the New Republic and get the information. Once they had that, then they would move onto their next plan. 

"He is correct," the armorer said. Mando felt a little proud for suggesting something that she approved of. "If we gathered intel on remaining strongholds, we would be able to infiltrate them and gather information on potential bases. If they are still loyal, and if the Imps are still providing them with support, they must have contact with bases and leaders who are higher up." 

"We follow the chain of command until the child is either given to us, or we take him back," another Mandalorian said. 

Around the room, people nodded, agreeing with the strategy presented. There was just one more thing Mando needed to ensure. 

"When we break into the New Republic Base, I don't want anyone getting killed. They are not our enemies." 

"Agreed," the armorer said. "We do not need to anger a strong force in the galaxy, especially when we are already up against something much more powerful than ourselves." 

A mandalorian stood up. "I can hack into the systems easily," she said. "I will prepare my materials. We should leave quickly. The longer we waste, the more likely we are to fail." 

"We will need a small strike force," another mandalorian added. "It will be quicker, more covert, and less likely to devolve into chaos." He thought for a minute. "I would say less than ten. I'm assuming you want to help? It is your foundling." 

Mando nodded. It was almost a relief to have everyone agree to his plan. The last thing he needed was infighting and to be treated like a child who didn't know any better. 

They filed out of the room, each with their perspective jobs and missions. Mando sat in the chair, his mind still racing with the possibilities and information. What should he do? What could he do? Was this entire thing suicidal? 

"What is the issue?" the armorer asked. 

He jumped. He didn't realize he was not alone. 

He bit his lip and thought. He needed help. He needed an ear, someone to listen to him and to give him ideas. 

"I had a dream, or a vision. I don't really know." He started. It sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. 

The armorer said nothing. She did this sometimes, sat there and stared at you until you came to the conclusion all on your own. It was frustrating. He just wanted answers. 

"The being who took my foundling, the sorcerer, he came to me in the dream. He told me it was useless fighting against him. He could see into my mind and see everything I planned to do."   
He looked at the armorer. She said nothing. While he appreciated having his own helmet on to hide his emotions, he wished she had hers off so he could read her expression. Maybe glean some information for her that way. 

"I don't know if it was a dream and he was trying to trick me, or if it was real and he was trying to warn me." He felt ridiculous and useless. It seemed like he would never catch a break or get the upper hand. He was constantly fighting just to find a foothold. 

"He has revealed his greatest weakness," the armorer said, finally.

"What do you mean?" 

"If he were truly so powerful that there is no possibility to win the fight, he would have never come to you. If his victory was so assured, he would have let us attack him and let us die, fully removing the threat to him and his plan. He's afraid and we still have a chance to win."

"So you think he was lying about the mind-reading thing?" Mando asked. It felt so real and even if he couldn't read minds, there was still the fact that he could, apparently enter dreams. He liked the other sorcerer better. At least on Naboo Mando wasn't thrown through a wall. 

"You have three options here," the armorer said. "One, you go on as if the being were lying. If he was lying, then we might win and you might get your foundling back. If he wasn't lying, then we lose, you die, and your foundling remains in the hands of monsters." 

That was not a good outcome.

"Two, you give up on trying to fight him. You heed his warning and leave the Imps alone. You will live, but your foundling will still remain in the hands of monsters." 

Also not a good outcome. 

"Three, you act in the belief that he was not lying and come up with a plan to counteract his ability. If you do this, you will likely win and your foundling will come back to you." 

"How can I defeat someone who can read minds?" 

"Figure it out," she said, shrugging. 

That was the worst advice Mando had ever heard. Figure it out? How do you figure it out? 

"You only have one option for success, Din," the armorer said. "You must find a way. Anything else will result in failure." 

He knew this. He knew it as soon as he had woken up, as soon as he had realized what he experienced was not a dream. It didn't make it any easier, but it didn't make it any less necessary. He would find a way. 

"Now then," the armorer said. "I believe you still have the lightsaber?"

"Yes." 

"Then, while we wait for our comrades to prepare for the mission, let us train with it." 

"I thought you said it was like any other bladed weapon." 

"It is, but if I recall, bladed weapons never were your strong suit." 

Mando winced and knew she was right. This also meant that the training likely wouldn't be a walk in the park. Why couldn't things ever be easy? He looked down at the weapon in his hand and sighed. Things were never easy and this was no exception. He would train with the weapon and figure out a way to defeat the monster so he could get his kid back. It was the way, the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a lot more action and maybe a glimpse at a group of recognizable people...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let's traumatize Mando some more. That seems like a great idea!

The armorer had not gone easy on him during training. He hadn't even touched the lightsaber, instead getting his ass handed to him for hours. He knew it would happen the moment she handed him a practice blade, but that didn't make it any easier or hurt his pride any less. He was used to being the best, not having to worry about his opponents. He no longer had that option.  
He was so tired that he collapsed onto his bed and immediately fell asleep, sore, beat up, and utterly hopeless about the future. 

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the cave system on the ice planet. 

"Dammit, not again," he groaned, looking around. It wasn't Naboo, and it was also dark. If this kept happening, if strange sorcerers kept visiting him in his dreams, he was going to have to figure out a way to keep them out. 

He was in a large building with long hallways stretching out before him. The sky outside was dark and there were speeders passing by. He looked out a large window and saw a city laid out before him, as far as the eye could see there were tall buildings. They seemed to go down forever and stretch up even higher. He hated cities. He hated crowds and tall buildings and the maze of streets. 

"Well, let's get this over with. What did you want to show me?" He asked, turning around to wander the halls. It was strange, the city outside was bustling, and the building didn't look that old, but there had clearly been a battle here. Windows were broken, curtains were torn, blaster shots scorched the walls and carpet. 

Mando continued to walk down the halls, trying to get a sense for where he was and what was going on. He spotted a pile, not too far away. In the dark, it almost looked like a pile of clothes. Very lumpy clothes. He stepped closer, despite every sense in his body screaming at him to run away. The pile was calling him, and he was unable to resist. Finally, he was close enough to see what the pile actually was. 

Now, Mando had been a bounty hunter for a long time. He had killed many people in many creative and gruesome ways. He had seen hundreds of bodies littering the floors. Sometimes he helped put those bodies there. He was used to violence. He was used to blood. He was used to death.

He still vomited, or whatever the equivalent of dream vomit was. Before him, in a pile numbering quite possibly in the hundreds, were children. Some didn't look old enough to walk. Others looked as though they had tried to fight back against whatever had killed them. 

"Oh, oh god." he gasped, falling to his hands and knees as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him. Who did this? And why? These kids, these poor defenseless kids, they were all dead. This was not an accident, or innocents getting caught in the crossfire of war. This was done on purpose. Someone had sought out these children and killed them. 

His heart was pounding and there was blood roaring in his ears. He had to get out of here. He had to leave. He had to.. he had to... With little else he could do, almost as if something else was controlling his legs, he got up and ran. The hallways were a maze and he took turns at random, trying to outrun some unseen enemy. 

"What do you want?" He cried. "Why are you showing me this?" Was this the work of the being who looked like his baby? Was it the work of the monster? Was this some other person set out to ruin him? 

A cry halted him. He was gasping for air, eyes darting wildly as he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. He'd recognize that cry anywhere. The kid rarely cried, usually cooing and babbling. But he did cry, and Mando had heard it enough to recognize it. 

"Adi'ka?" He shouted. Maybe the kid could hear him. "Adi'ka?" He took off down a random hallway, desperate to figure out what was happening. 

He ended in a room, dark and destroyed. There were more bodies littered on the ground. Babies, they were all babies. Oh god, who had done this? 

There was still crying in the back of the room. Mando sucked in a breath and forced himself to calm down. Now was not the time to be panicking. Not when his foundling needed him. He ignored the smell of burnt flesh and made his way to the kid. 

He was alright, though clearly terrified, wailing and looking more distressed than Mando had ever seen. 

"It's okay, I'm here," he said, reaching out to touch the kid. His hand went through. He expected this, but the child still quieted. 

He waited for someone to show up, for someone to tell him what was going on. The being from before, he had been on Mando's side, right? He seemed like he actually cared about the kid and what happened to him. And yet, no one appeared, no one showed up to tell him what was going on. He waited there, in some twisted version of Hell just waiting, unable to wake himself up, unable to move forward.

And then, the kid started to cry again. Mando couldn't blame him. He was probably hungry and tired. He couldn't do anything but try and shush him without success.

"Please be quiet. Please," he begged. There was no telling who was still out there; who was still hunting the children. 

It was no use, the child wailed, his cries echoing off the walls and bouncing down the hallways.  
Mando tried to stroke his forehead, tried anything to calm him. "Please, adi'ka. Please be quiet." No reaction. 

He heard footsteps and turned around, his heart plummeting from his chest when he saw who was standing in the door. A stormtrooper. 

"Looks like he missed one," the trooper said, raising his gun. This was a dream, which mean that either this wasn't real or this had already happened. If it already happened, then logically, the kid should survive this. Mando hadn't been traveling around with a ghost, after all. 

His body and mind still reacted on instinct. _Protect the kid_ was the only thing he could think as the trooper stalked closer. He stood in front of the child, mind racing as he tried to figure out some way he could interact with the environment to keep the kid safe. Did he have any weapons on him? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure he had his armor on. Maybe he could punch him with just enough force to startle him and scare him away. 

The stormtrooper was in front of him now, his gun raised and aimed right at the baby. Mando's breaths were coming out in short gasps as he struggled to remain in control. 

"Sorry about this," the trooper said. "Just following orders." 

He went flying back with a cry, the blaster going off but missing the child by mere inches. Mando jumped back, his eyes widened when he realized the stormtrooper had been speared through the chest with a lightsaber. He fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was a young being, likely female, shaking, her eyes wide with terror. She ran to the crib. 

"Are you all that's left?" she asked the child. He only cried harder. 

She ran a hand over her head. "We need to get out of here. We need a ship. They're everywhere." She couldn't have been more than a child herself and she was clearly panicking. Mando wanted to comfort her as well. 

"You survived?" a familiar voice called out. 

"Master Kuill!" Mando could hear the relief in the girl's voice. He was relieved as well.

"Master Kuill," the girl stammered, "what's happening? Why are they killing us?"

Kuill held up his hands. "I know, young one. These are terrifying times. Our allies have betrayed us. Palpatine was a sith all along." 

The girl's eyes widened. Mando looked around, hoping for the being to show up and maybe explain to him what was going on. All of these words, sith and Palpatine, they were like a completely different language. 

"What are we going to do?" 

There were blaster shots echoing in the hallways. Kuill seemed unbothered, cool and unflappable even surrounded by all this chaos. All this death. 

"Give the child to me and get as far from here as you can."

"What about you?" She handed the child to him. 

Mando let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Seeing his kid with Kuill brought a sense of immense relief. He could trust Kuill. He did trust Kuill. It was strange, trusting someone he barely knew. 

"I will do the same. Our numbers are too small now to properly fight back. We will have to regroup and think of a way to defeat the dark side." 

"But--"

"I have spoken." 

The girl made no move to argue. Instead, nodding and running away from the blaster shots. Kuill sighed and looked down at the baby. 

"I guess it's just you and me, little one. Perhaps one day, we will find you another caretaker. Until then." He turned and left the room as well, leaving Mando alone with the charred bodies of children surrounding him. 

"A terrible day, this is." 

He didn't have to turn to recognize who was beside him. "Why are you showing me this?" 

"Control the force, I do not. To show you this, I do not know."

He sat down, mind racing with all the information he had gathered the past few days. Even though he didn't have it on him, he could still feel the lightsaber, heavy in his hand. 

"That thing can read my mind," he finally said. Maybe this creature would have a better suggestion than the armorer. Then again, she likely didn't know what they were dealing with and was doing the best she could. 

The being sighed. "Powerful, Snoke is. Warned you, I did."

"I'm not giving up." He turned to him, hoping the passion and drive was easy to see. "I won't stop until I have my kid, or I'm dead. There is no other option." 

The being smiled. "Like you, I do, Din Djarin. Enemies, the mandalorians and jedi were." 

"And?" 

"A common enemy, we have."

"And?" He didn't care about the history, he only cared about the information that would help him fight.

“Snoke and Palpatine, the Force is the only power in the galaxy, they think. Proven otherwise, the Mandalorians have. Use both you must if you are to defeat them. Learn to use the lightsaber. Learn about your people. Only then will you win. Only then.” 

Mando thought about it for a moment. It wasn't exactly a straightforward answer, but it was a start. When he woke up, they would break into the New Republic's computers and track down every report of Imps. After that, they would track down each and every Imp. Surely someone knew something about their history. 

"I won't lose."

“Hear that is what I want.”

oOoOoOo

The New Republic had been lucky. After the defeat of the Empire, they had had a relatively easy transition to a more democratic society. There was still a lot of work to be done. Imperialist strongholds dotted the galaxy and no matter how many they got rid of, there always seemed to be more hiding just around the corner. 

Being a New Republic guard on a New Republic base taking in tips about Imperialist strongholds was a very boring job. It was like any other customer service job. People called in with complaints and tips. You filled out a form and promised the person this would be dealt with. Then it went in a pile with all the other tips, likely to be forgotten because really, General Organa had more important things to do than to deal with the one man who moved in across the street from you who didn't water his lawn and wasn't that enough to be considered an Imp?

So day in and day out, guards and workers clocked in for their shifts, fielded a few several hundred calls from around the galaxy, and tried to do their best to sort out what was legitimate and what was not. They didn't expect anything to change. They didn't expect anything to happen. 

Until they heard blaster shots echoing down the corridor and the alarms started blaring.

"What's going on?" the boss asked, rushing over to the video screen and tapping on buttons, trying to get a visual on situation. 

"We're under attack!" A new employee said, shaking in his boots. This was not supposed to happen. He should have been a farmer like his dad wanted. 

"I can see that!" the boss shouted. "Who is on the ship? What do they want?" 

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as the doors flew open, smoke pouring in, choking everyone and making it nearly impossible to see. As the smoke cleared, the boss felt his stomach drop. Mandalorians. About ten or so, bursting through the door, guns drawn and pointed at each and every living crew member.

Three more stepped into the room. One had a hammer in their hands. One had their gun drawn. And one had a small box.

"No one move." The one with the gun said. "If you stay down, you won't get hurt."

"Sir?" the new recruit asked. 

The boss tried to think clearly, tried to think of his training. What was he supposed to do in this situation? The only thing he remembered was who to ask if they needed a light to be replaced. Call maintenance and put in Extension 5011020. 

His employees were all crouched on the ground, hands up. No one had even thought to grab their gun. Did any of these guys even know how to shoot?

"What do you want?" he said, his tongue finally deciding to work. 

The one with the box walked forward and past him, setting it down on the counsel and plugging it in.

"Hey!" he said, despite knowing these guys were not to be trifled with, "hey, that's sensitive data. You can't access that." 

"You are not in a position to argue," she said. 

It was true. Even if they were about equally matched there was no way they could win a battle against Mandalorians.

The boss hoped someone had been fast enough to activate the emergency beacon. There was no telling who these people were working for or what they were after. 

Time seemed to stretch on, seconds getting slower and slower as the Mandalorians stayed put, not moving, not breathing. The only thing that could be heard was the beeping and work of the hacker as she worked through all of their security and firewalls. Shit, he was going to be in so much trouble after this. He'd be lucky if he still had a job. 

"I have the information." She said, standing. 

They all left the room, not even a bullet was fired. The New Republic workers all looked at each other. 

"Did that just happen?" one of them asked. 

The boss snapped out of his stupor and looked around. "Someone contact the main base! Let them know we've been attacked!" 

The spell had been broken, there was a rush of activity to figure out what they were after and contact someone who was a higher authority to deal with this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of people have been asking and no, Han Leia, Luke, and Chewy won't ever meet up and team up with Mando, he'll just be a thorn in their sides. I do, however, have a plan for a fic where they do team up along with Cara which should be fun so be on the lookout for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Boredom's back. Tell a friend.

All things considered, the Rebellion turned New Republic was going rather well. After all, they had just collapsed an entire system of government and turned the entire galaxy on its head, but people seemed to appreciate the New Republic's work just fine. Sure, there were scoundrels and terrible people running about, but there would always be scum, no matter how progressive a government was. 

That was what Leia was pondering when she got the message. She had actually had a rather relaxing day. Meetings had gone smoothly. Han hadn't gotten himself into any trouble. Luke hadn't gotten himself into any trouble (at this point the only one she trusted not to get into trouble was Chewy, and even he wasn't perfect). She was sipping on some tea, delighting in a rare afternoon off when her communicator started buzzing. 

It was incessant. 

It was loud.

It was annoying. 

"One day. All I ask if one day," she sighed and picked it up. "This is General Organa." 

Han flickered out of the communicator. If he did something to disrupt the peace, so help her they were never going to find the body. 

"You might want to get down here," he said. "One of our bases was attacked. By mandalorians."   
Leia felt her heart drop. Mandalorians were nothing short of the most dangerous and radical group of people in the galaxy. The fact that they held allegiance to nothing scared her. They were always on their own side and always fighting for themselves. 

She took a deep breath. She was a leader now, she couldn't show fear. They could deal with this. "I'll be there in a moment. Is Luke there?"

"Yeah, he's coming. See you in a bit." The communicator flickered off. 

Leia took a moment to gather herself and stood and marched out the door. 

"What happened?" she asked upon seeing Han, Luke, Chewy, and several other trusted advisors in the war room. 

"A group of about ten mandalorians attacked our New Republic base where all of our intel on imperialist strongholds is held," a commander said. 

Were they working for the imperialists? That was a terrifying thought. They could barely handle one mandalorian! Some would argue they didn't, the Sarlac did, but still. Semantics. 

"How many dead?" she asked. The people manning that base were not soldiers. They were ordinary people just trying to do what was right. 

"Um," the commander looked down at his reports, his brow furrowed. "No one? How is that possible?"

"Just a lot of destroyed droids, it looks like," Han said, flicking through his own report. 

"Strange, so no one was killed? What about the injured?" She had never heard of mandalorians exercising an extreme amount of self-control. It really didn't help fit any more puzzle pieces into place. 

"Some bruises and minor scraps, but nothing serious. We didn't even need a medical droid up there." 

"What did they want? They didn't attack the base for no reason," Luke said. 

"It looks like the only information they took was... a list of imperial strongholds." 

She felt her blood run cold. If there was a large group of mandalorians working for the imperial forces, then the new Republic would have a long and bloody war on their hands. The mandalorians, while few in number, were fierce warriors known for their ingenuity and battle poweresse. As a little girl, she had heard stories of one well armed mandalorian taking out an entire platoon of well-trained soldiers. 

"Are they working for the remaining imperial forces?" she asked, forcing herself to stay calm as other people whispered nervously behind her. She could handle this. She handled worse before. She could handle this. 

Chewy roared and spoke a bit. 

"Chewy's right," Han said. "Mandalorians don't usually seek out employment. Employment seeks out them. If they really wanted to work with the imps, they wouldn't need our data to do that." 

"Most of those reports are false and the ones that aren't, they're too small to be of any use to a mandalorian army," another general said. 

"So why did they break in and take the data?" None of this was making sense and she needed it to make sense. That was the only way they'd be able to properly assess and deal with the threat. 

"Also, why didn't they kill anyone?" Luke asked. "I didn't think they were known for being merciful."

"My guess is someone did something to piss them off and now they're looking for revenge," Han said. "This might be a good thing. They'll wipe out any imps we can't get to and we don't have to pay them. Win, win." 

Leia scowled. "It is not a win-win. We cannot have people running around taking revenge on everyone who wronged them. That's not how a society works." 

"Princess, we really shouldn't get involved." 

She glared at him. "I'm getting involved. I cannot have armed mercenaries running amok with no respect for our laws. If they do this, then what's to stop other people from getting hurt? Sure they didn't kill anyone on the ship, but what if they do?" Her blood was boiling now and she felt rage simmering underneath her skin. She had given everything to ensuring the rebellion worked. She was not about to let some bucket heads take it all away. 

"Do we still have that list of imperial strongholds?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good, we know where they're headed. We're going to head them off before they can do too much damage." 

Han was still protesting and Luke looked like he wanted to protest, but knew better. Chewy, on the other hand, looked like he was happy with the turn of events. Good, at least someone was on her side. She always liked Chewy best anyways. Who needed these two nerfherders? For now, there were plans to make and work to do. So much for a relaxing day off. 

oOoOoOo

Mando slammed into the back of the wall. 

"Again," the armorer said, lowering her weapon. 

As much as he wanted to argue and beg for a break, he couldn't. Bladed weapons were always his weakness and he needed to get better if he had any hope of survival. Besides, focusing on practice gave his subconscious a chance to work through the problem of facing down an opponent with magic powers who could read his mind. 

He leapt to his feet and charged at the armorer once more. Their blades clashing, sparks flying as he struggled to get the upper hand. This is why he preferred guns. You could shoot someone far away. Fighting with blades...it was so close and all it would take would be one slip and the Armorer could cut off his head. 

The blade went spinning out of his hand and his feet were knocked from underneath him. Her sword poised right above his throat, one of the only places his armor didn't cover. 

"You are getting better." She helped him to his feet. 

"I don't feel like I'm getting better." He felt like he was getting worse. It didn't help that so far all of the leads had been a bust. 

They had scattered throughout the galaxy, tracking down every potential Imp base. Not a single one yielded any results. If this is what the New Republic had to deal with it was any wonder they ever got anything done. 

"I had another dream." 

"About the creature who took your foundling?" 

Mando looked down at the lightsaber. He had yet to even try to fight with this thing. "About the being who looks like my child." 

"And?" 

"He told me to look into my past. Perhaps that would help us figure out a way to fight back." 

The Armorer said nothing for several minutes. Mando did not move. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. 

Finally, she turned to him. "Our past is not an easy one. Mandalore, our home, used to be a prosperous and peaceful planet. However, our people fractured over belief." 

"I noticed some of them remove their helmets around others." 

She nodded and took the lightsaber. "Our enemies were once the jedi, powerful sorcerers who were the reason the Empire took over in the first place. If the suggestion is not a trick, then it's possible we need to use tactics we used to fight the jedi." 

She handed the lightsaber back to him. "I'll let the others know. The other armorers and I will stay behind tomorrow so as to make weapons and armor of our past. I suggest you continue working on the problem of dealing with an enemy who can read your mind." 

Mando nodded and walked back to his room. He didn't know how close the thing needed to be to read his mind. He could do that in his dreams, but was that the only time he could do it?   
The thing was cocky, so sure of himself and his power. He thought Mando and his guns were useless against his sorcery. In a way, he was right. Mando couldn't hope to win in a fair fight. But was possessing magic powers really considered fair? No, Mando would need to play dirty. He'd need to play to the thing's ego and make him believe that Mando was not strong enough to fight him. 

When he got to the room, he was possessed by a single thought. He didn't know why his mind urged him so strongly to sit in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his mind clear, but he followed it anyway. 

At first, his mind wandered away; worrying about his kid, the mission, and the lightsaber. He pulled it back each time and soon he was sitting there, completely focused on nothing. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, only that he sat there long enough for ideas to start forming in his head. He didn't chase these away, like with the other thoughts. Instead, he let his mind guide him and take shape. When he opened his eyes, he had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

He was lucky Snoke did not kill him on sight after losing the Asset. He still wasn't sure what his boss wanted with it, but it largely didn't matter. From what he had heard, they had managed to secure it and get rid of that troublesome bounty hunter. The Mandalorian was truly the best and was the only one who managed to get the Asset. But he was softer than anyone suspected and had stabbed them all in the back. And for what? A child? No matter, He still had his head and He still had his job. Snoke was angry, but not yet murderous. 

Now all He had to do was focus on his next task. 

He was stationed in some god-forsaken planet that was more sand than anything else. He hated it, possibly more than his time at the Bounty Hunting camp. The people here were backwards savages. Perhaps if He succeeded in his next assignment, He'd be placed somewhere nicer. Somewhere with less sand. 

He entered into their base. The New Republic probably knew about them, but they were so overworked with fake calls that they would likely never get a visit. Still, one couldn't be too careful. 

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Something was off. He looked around and saw the storm troopers standing at attention. He could hear nothing but the hum of machines in the background and the quiet goings-on of the street outside. 

Perhaps He had been watching his back for too long. He continued to his office. 

The door slid shut behind him and his eyes fell on a figure, lounging in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk. He would recognize that armor anywhere. He went to grab his gun, but Mando had his pulled and aimed before he even finished comprehending what was going on. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

True. He was never great at weapons, preferring to, instead, use his wits and charisma to get people to do what he wanted. 

"I thought you were dead." 

"Your boss tried." Despite the helmet, He couldn't help but see the darkening expression passing over Mando's face. "He didn't try hard enough." 

"I do not know where the Asset is. After you humiliated me and broke your word, I lost that privilege." It was the truth. While He still had his head, he had been demoted about as low as you could be demoted without becoming an actual storm trooper. 

"Oh, I know."

"Then why are you here?" If only He could get the storm troopers in here. They could distract Mando long enough for him to escape.

"Because I've been looking through all of the New Republic reports of Imp bases. Imagine my surprise when I found evidence that you were here."

"That still doesn't answer the question." 

Mando stood up and walked over to the computer. "You were pretty high ranking. High enough to be trusted with getting the kid." 

"I am not anymore. You made sure of that." 

"Yeah, I did." He pulled a small drive and dangled it in front of his face. "But they never changed your security clearance." 

His eyes widened as He realized just what Mando was implying. Ever since they had lost to the Rebels, the Empire was less organized and mistakes more readily fell through the cracks. 

"Thanks for your donation." 

Before He could open his mouth and call for the guards, a blaster shot rang out and pain pierced his chest. He fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Mando walking out the door, followed by the storm troopers. 

oOoOoOo

Han kicked the Imp over with his boot. Shot once, clean through the chest. He couldn't say that he felt bad for the guy, but he did understand the terror of having a Mandalorian after you. And these guys had it worse. A whole army of pissed off, trigger happy warriors was not something to be taken lightly. 

"All the storm troopers were killed and their armor stripped." Luke said, coming up from behind him. "We found them in the supply closet." 

Han sighed. "These guys are crafty. It would have ensured no civilians accidentally got caught up in a full on battle." 

"Yeah, but what could they possibly want? You're right, this isn't their usual style."

He shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is that I don't want to get on their bad side. I know Leia wants this dealt with, but they're taking out the trash for free. I still say we just let it go until they get what they want and return to the underground." 

"Sir?" a New Republic soldier was at the computer, looking to see if there was anything of use they could recover."

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Someone downloaded something off of this computer recently." 

Han looked back at the Imp on the ground. "You think it's connected?" 

"What else could it be?" Luke asked. "Can you see what it is?" 

The soldier nodded. "It'll take me awhile, though."

"Well, then, get on it." Han was tired of all of this. They should be using this opportunity not to fight people who were helping them, even if they were doing so inadvertently. He understood what Leia was saying. These guys were dangerous and could easily become more of a pest problem if they weren't careful. But why not let them go on a little longer, help out a little more? 

Still, he was curious what the Empire did to piss these guys off so much. They'd figure it out soon enough. 

oOoOoOo

"You have information?" The Armorer asked as Mando handed her the drive. 

"Yes. This was from a top-ranking official's computer. If anyone has any information, it would have been him." 

"And is the Empire onto us?" Another Mandalorian said. 

"Of course they are. How close they think we're getting, though, that is the question." The Armorer scoffed. "What we need to do now is decrypt the information and find where is the base they are keeping the foundling. Once we have that information. We can strike."

"Perhaps we should begin preparing our troops. It will be a very difficult battle. We will lose a lot of comrades." 

Mando swallowed. He wanted to tell them that he could do this alone now. He didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death, especially not people who helped him in his time of need. Still, he knew he couldn't do this alone. The enemy was too powerful. The cost was too high. He couldn't afford not to succeed. 

Maybe it was selfish to sacrifice lives to get one foundling back, but it was the Way. They couldn't just leave a foundling because it was dangerous. They were Mandalorians, not cowards. No one was forced to be here, the Armorer made that perfectly clear. No one had to fight. The ones who had stuck around, they knew the risks. Mando couldn't be sorry if they died. This was their choice, just like it had been his choice to take the kid in the first place. 

"You and I need to practice," the armorer said, leaving the remaining Mandalorians behind to continue discussing plans. 

Mando bit back a groan. He was still getting his ass handed to him every time they set foot on the training floor. He was beginning to feel as if the Armorer was purposefully trying to humiliate him. Still, he didn't complain. He followed her obediently, ready to take his next beating. 

"Do you have the lightsaber on you?" she asked. 

"Yes." he always carried it with him now. It was a constant, physical reminder of what was at stake. 

She held out her hand and he gave it to her. 

The blade made a strange whooshing sound as it grew from the base. The edges were fuzzy and it didn't seem like it was really there. 

"Despite this being a weapon of our enemies, it is an elegant weapon. Deadly, even if the user is not accurate." 

She lunged forward, Mando barely having time to duck out of the way before she slashed the lightsaber down. Had he not moved, she would have cut him in half. He didn't have time to ponder what the hell kind of a training session this was. Instead, he picked up a staff and brought it up just in time to block her next blow. Except, the blade sliced the metal rod completely in half, as if it were paper. 

The blade was still headed towards his head and he doubted the Beskar helmet would be enough to protect him. He rolled out of the way; swinging his leg up and kicking the armorer in the ribs. The beskar stopped him from doing any true damage, but the kick did push her back, throwing off her aim and burning the ground next to him instead of his body. 

She spun the lightsaber, the color mesmerizing as she set back up her stance and came at him again. The strokes were long, controlled, meant to keep him far enough away so he couldn't kick or punch her. Her reach expanded almost two feet with the blade. Mando couldn't risk getting close. If he did, the lightsaber would slice off his hand, or worse. 

The room was littered with scorch marks and weapons sliced in half. He had spent his time dodging and evading, fruitlessly trying to find something that could stop the blade long enough for him to incapacitate her. 

There was no such weapon. At least, not in here. He was getting tired. She was gaining the upper hand, or perhaps she had always had the upper hand, but now there was less and less Mando could do. 

He had spent this battle trying to stay out of reach of the lightsaber. He didn't want to risk getting sliced in half. But perhaps he had to do the opposite. She was so sure he wouldn't come anywhere near her she was often dropping her guard and leaving parts of her body wide open. There were only so many moves you could do with a lightsaber. 

He saw her set up for her next swing. Based on her stance and her hands, she was going to do a cross-body swipe. The smart thing would be to wait until she was at the end of her arc to rush in on her unguarded side. However, momentum could carry her around and all she would have to do was spin in a circle to be on the attack again. 

She started the attack. Mando made to move back like he had been for the past few minutes. He didn't step back as far. The lightsaber grazed his breast-plate, leaving an ugly scorch mark across the front. He followed the arc of the lightsaber, twisting in so he was directly in its path, reaching out and grabbing the Armorer's hands and using her momentum to send her spinning to the other end of the room, the lightsaber now in his hands. It was lighter than he thought it would be, fully extended like this. He had no time to fully contemplate, though. 

He lunged towards the armorer and drove the blade through the wall, right by her head. It went through so easily. 

They stared at each other, out of breath, neither moving. 

Finally, she patted his shoulder. "Good. You're learning." She stood up and walked to the other end of the room and took out a staff. "Now, time for some drills with the real thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe! Enjoy the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. With everything that was going on I did not feel up to my normal activities. I did write some other fics and focusing on them for awhile helped me get back into the swing of things. I hope y'all enjoy.

Leia sat staring at the report in front of her. It just didn't make any sense. The Mandalorians were clearly looking for something, but what? What did the shattered remnants of the Empire have that they desperately wanted? They were attracting attention to themselves. They were storming strongholds at a pace the New Republic couldn't keep up with. There was no clue as to what they were looking for, though. 

"Maybe it's that metal that they use on their armor," Luke suggested, slumped in his seat after hours of flicking through report after report. 

Han shook his head. "No, that doesn't make a lot of sense. If the Imps had some giant store of beskar, why attack now?"

Leia sighed and put the report down. "You're right. They're looking for something and they won't stop until they find it. They're clearly angry and some of these attacks," she looked at the photos of charred remains, "they're personal." 

"How much longer do we have to wait for the decryption from the last site?" Luke asked. 

"It should be done soon." 

"And what do we know about the guy who was shot there?" 

"High ranking, if his security clearance is anything to go by." 

She furrowed her brow. Where the man was stationed, it was a trash pit. If he was so high-ranking, why was his base so desolate? There was also no indication that he had been questioned like some of the other people who had been killed. The Mandalorian who had come for him had spent the least amount of time in the base of the recovered camera footage was any indication. And in the images of the two together, they seemed to almost know one another. 

She reached back to the report and pulled up the last image. A Mandalorian was reclining back in a chair. Their helmet had clearly been broken recently and the pieces replaced with another metal. 

"He's the key to all of this," she said. 

"What was that?" Han looked at the image. 

"There's something about this Mandalorian that is unlike any of the others. He was one of the attackers of our base. In this interaction, he knows this Imp. He's the one who's responsible for all of this." 

"That still doesn't help us figure out what the heck these guys want," Luke grumbled. 

The door slid open and one of the soldiers responsible for the decryption stumbled in. "Ma'am, we've finished the decryption." She was out of breath and her eyes were shiny with tears. "You really need to see this. It's..." she wallowed. "It's horrible." 

oOoOoOo

Mando was getting used to waking up in strange places and talking with strange creatures in his dreams. He would be mad. However, he didn't really feel like arguing at the moment. 

They were in a swamp. A disgusting place with large insects swarming about. Even though he wasn't really here, he could feel the hot, sticky air cling to his skin. It was difficult to breathe. It was uncomfortable. But he sat and waited. Nothing was calling him right now. There was no direction. So he sat and took in the sounds. 

"Beautiful, it is." 

"Depends on your definition." He hated humidity. He hated swamps. Anything could be hiding in those waters. 

"My home, during the Empire, it was." 

Mando looked to the creature beside him. "Why am I here?" he asked. Normally, a scene played out in his dreams before he and the creature got to talking. Now, they were just jumping straight into the conversation. 

"Tomorrow, attack you will." 

"Yeah." 

"And a plan you have?" 

"God, I hope so." With this creature reading minds, there was no telling how they would do against it. This entire thing could be a failure or a trap. 

"And you've learned how to use the lightsaber?" 

Mando looked down at his right hand. The lightsaber wasn't there as of this moment. It didn't tend to manifest in dreams except for that first time. He could still feel it, though. He could still sense it. 

"Yeah. It took a while, but I got there eventually." 

The creature nodded and sat back, eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of the swamp. 

"Do you think I'll make it? Do you think the plan will work?" Mando couldn't help but ask, his voice trembling as the weight of everything came crashing down on him all at once. He put on a facade for the other Mandalorians. He did not want to appear weak and unable to lead, especially in such a crucial time. He felt like a child, desperately reaching out for comfort and validation. Except, there was no one in the real world he could ask, no one he trusted enough to give it. Here, in the dream world, in the swamp, he felt free. He felt safe. He felt like he could tell this creature anything and he would not find him weak or a disgrace. Maybe his own clan wouldn't feel those things as well. But he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to risk being expelled from the only place that had been his home for so long. So he came to this creature, with his worries and his fears, not knowing if it was all an illusion to trick him. 

The creature opened his eyes and stared out at the swamp. "Strong, you are. This child is not just a child, he is your child. I cannot see into the future, but believe in your bond, I do. Master Kuill would not have given him over to just anyone. Believe in yourself." 

The being stretched out a hand. For a second, nothing happened. Then, the waters began to stir. Then, a ship rose from the depths. 

"What the hell?" Mando got to his feet, staring in shock as the being lifted the ship and spun it around.

He laughed. "Same expression, you have, as my last apprentice." 

"Is there a reason you did that or are you just showing off?" 

The ship was set back in the water. "Your child is strong with the Force. Whether you decide to train him as a Jedi or not, you still need to train him so he does not hurt himself or others."

"He already picked up a Mudhorn," Mando said, still in awe at the display in power. 

The creature nodded, looking solemn. "This is why the dark side seeks him."

"Great. Just great." Mando could not catch a break. He never regretted picking up the kid, taking him with him. Some days, however, he wondered if his life would be easier if he had never taken the job in the first place. 

Now he was forced to take more and more dangerous jobs with people he wouldn't trust to not shoot him in the back. He felt desperate in a way he wasn't used to. He felt alone and vulnerable and it seemed like no matter which way he turned, no matter what he did, his back was always up against the wall. How much longer before his luck ran out? One could argue it already did run out. Here he was about to take on a creature arguably more powerful than any Mandalorian. His child had been missing for weeks and he barely grasped the combat techniques of a lightsaber. He had already lost everything and now was fighting with everything he had just to survive. Just to get back to some sort of new normal. 

He had to be careful and keep his head on his shoulders. If he turned into a caged animal now and lashed out without reason or logic, it could kill him and ensure the kid was never free from these people. 

He took a deep breath. 

"Are you going to be there?" He still wasn't sure how this whole thing worked. This thing was definitely some sort of ghost or spirit, but could he interact with the physical world, outside of his dreams? 

The being nodded. "Not much, I can do. Help in any way, I can." 

"That's reassuring." Mando looked out at the swamp. "I hope you know, no matter what happens, I did my best. I'm not purposefully failing at this." It seemed important he make someone understand. He didn't want to come out of this with people thinking he only half-assed this rescue. He was going to do everything within his power, but sometimes, that wasn't enough. 

The being placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid, Din Djarin. You have more power than you think. Snoke and Sidious, they are blinded by their egos. They do not take you seriously. May the Force be with you." 

Mando nodded, feeling a sense of calm wash over him. There was so much that could go wrong. There was so much that could go right. He had to trust his fellow Mandalorians. He had to trust in himself. He could feel the universe, swirling around him and in him. He was one with it. He had all the power he ever needed. He was used to fighting dirty against impossible odds. He was used to being the underdog. Snoke would not know what hit him. 

When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room. He took a few minutes to stare at the ceiling and get used to the feeling of calm and power that seemed to be all around him. 

Then, he stood up, put on his armor, and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a shift in the force. Luke could feel it happening. Wheels were turning. Things were changing. Something had been set in motion, and there was no way to stop it. 

He wasn’t surprised to see Dagobah in front of him. He didn’t regularly dream of the place, but it did happen on occasion. 

What did surprise him was the realness of it all. Usually, in his dreams, things were sort of vague and fuzzy. He didn’t feel the air or taste the bitter tang of the swamp. 

Now he could feel it all. He could feel the thick humidity sticking in the air, making it difficult to breathe. He could smell the dampness and the rotting vegetation that lingered in the air. He could hear far off (and close by) creatures that you would never catch a glimpse of. It was like he was back on Degobah. Back here with Master Yoda, training to become a Jedi. 

Curious, he started walking through the swamp. There was a flood of memories as he thought back to his training days. A certain fondness tinged with melancholy. He hadn’t been a very good student. Sometimes, he wondered if things had been different if he had stayed. There was no use dwelling on the past. He made his choices. They may have been the wrong choices, but there was nothing he could do about them now.   
The sticky heat caused his shirt to cling to his back, sweat stains already appearing. This part wasn’t tinged with fond melancholy. This was just straight up annoying. 

As he drew closer to Master Yoda’s old hut (house? Shack? Place of residence?) he heard voices. He stopped, just before he got to the clearing. 

There was a laugh, a familiar throaty chuckle that brought back a rush of memories. “Same expression, you have, as my last apprentice.” 

“Master Yoda?” Luke whispered, stepping closer, careful not to make a sound. He peaked out, hidden by the thick vegetation. 

Sure enough, sitting there was Master Yoda, looking like he had when Luke first met him. What was more shocking, however, was the Mandalorian sitting next to him. 

Luke’s eyes widened as he recognized the broken helmet, fixed with another metal to hide his face. It was the Mandalorian from the security footage. The one on their ship and in the Imperial base. Master Yoda didn’t seem disturbed by this. He seemed calm. 

Luke leaned forward, desperate to hear their conversation. Was it a trick? Why was he here? Why was he seeing this? 

Master Yoda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid, Din Djarin. You have more power than you think. Snoke and Sidious, they are blinded by their egos. They do not take you seriously. May the Force be with you."   
Sidious? He was still alive? Even after all of that? 

In the blink of an eye, the Mandalorian disappeared, leaving only Master Yoda sitting in front of his little house. 

“Come out, you can, Luke Skywalker,” he said. 

Luke swallowed, still not sure if it was a trick, but desperate for some answers. He stepped out into the swamp. 

“Master Yoda?” 

“Yes. Come, sit. Much to talk about, we do.” He patted next to him, where the Mandalorian had been not moments before. 

“Where did he—”

“Get ready, he has to. Save his son, he must.” 

“His son?” Luke’s eye’s widened. “You mean the kid they have? Master. Yoda, it’s awful. I saw the files and what they’re doing to that poor kid—”

Master Yoda held up a hand. “Deep breaths, my apprentice, the Force is with the Mandalorian. And with you.” 

Luke sat down and stared at the swamp. “How can the kid be his? He looks like you and you don’t look like…” 

Master Yoda laughed again. Despite the situation, Luke felt comforted knowing he was here, knowing he believed in him. Even with Leia, Han, and Chewy, there were still some days he felt alone. Uncle Owen had died. Ben Kenobi had died. Master Yoda had died. His father had died. Sometimes, it felt like there was no one there to guide him, to tell him what he should do. Even if Master Yoda never gave a straight, he was wise and cheerful. He knew about life. God, Luke was desperate for his guidance. There was so much he needed to know. So much he wanted to ask. He was lost and drifting and nothing he did ever seemed to make a difference. 

“Not formed by bonds of blood, the Mandalorians are. Instead, foundlings, the base of their family are.” 

“So, he essentially adopted the kid?” 

Master Yoda nodded. “Very strong with the force, the child is. Make the Mandalorian your ally, you must. To protect the child.” 

“And what about Sidious? You mentioned him. I thought he was dead.” If Darth Sidious was still alive, they had a lot of problems to deal with. 

He nodded. “Many powers, the dark side gives. Darth Sidious cannot be saved. Deal with him eventually you must.” 

“What do you mean ‘eventually’?” Okay, now that Luke was back talking with Master Yoda, he was starting to wish Old Ben was here instead. At least he gave (straighter) answers.

“Save the child. Be there not, Sidious will be. One problem at a time, you must focus on.” 

Luke nodded. “Alright, alright. I got it. I’m guessing the kid’s going to end up back with the Mandalorian.” 

“Yes. Very strong bond, those two have. But, a strong bond you will forge if you help.” 

Luke sighed. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Leia, but I’ll do what you suggested. It’s horrible what they’ve been doing to him. I’ll be glad when this whole thing is over.” 

Master Yoda whacked him on the head with his staff.   
“Ow, what was that for?” 

“Never finished is the battle between the light and the dark side of the Force. Knew better, I thought you did.” 

“Alright, alright, I got it. You don’t have to hit me.” 

“With you, at the battle, in spirit I will be,” Master Yoda said. “May the Force be with you, Luke Skywalker.” 

He smiled, feeling calmer and more focused than before. “Thanks. I won’t let you down, Master Yoda.” 

Things were moving. The Force was shifting and changing. He could feel it in his bones, in his soul. He didn’t fight it. He didn’t question it. He simply closed his eyes and felt it. 

oOoOoOo

Sidious frowned (it was different from his normal frowning).   
“There is a disturbance in the Force,” he said. 

To his right sat Snoke, looking over progress reports from the Weapon. They hadn’t had it for very long, but already it was showing increased signs of strength, all before it could talk. If they kept up with their _training routine_ the Weapon would be unstoppable in a matter of years. They could take back the Empire and rule it once more with an iron fist. 

Sidious was a fool to think Darth Vader would be loyal to him forever. He admitted that, though to no one but himself. 

Yes, Darth Vader had been instrumental in the first wave of power and control. Now he needed something completely loyal to him, with no outside influences of love and affection. 

Things had been going so well. The Mandalorian was dead. 

The New Republic couldn’t possibly know who or what they were dealing with. They were soft and idealistic. They thought things were getting better. But Sidious was still here. And he was still plotting. 

There was just one problem. 

“Did you kill that Mandalorian?” he asked Snoke. The Force did not shift arbitrarily. It desired balance, which is why it was so difficult to harness. 

“Of course I did,” Snoke said. “He was pathetically outmatched by me.”   
Sidious was quiet for a moment, feeling the universe shift and sigh and settle into its new form. He sat there and searched the galaxy for the one thread he wanted. It fluttered against him and he seized it. 

His eyes snapped open. “I think you,” his voice was even, “you underestimate your enemy.” 

“What do you mean?” Snoke asked. 

Sidious said nothing. Snoke closed his eyes. 

They snapped open. “Impossible.” He growled. “How did someone so weak manage to survive such a battle?” 

“There is more,” Sidious said. He could feel Luke Skywalker. The Force was pulling him right to them. He waved an Imperial guard over. “Prepare my ship.” 

“Where are you going?” Snoke asked. 

“Where I’m going is none of your concern. Fix your mistakes and do not let the Weapon get taken again. If it does, you should pray the Mandalorians kill you before I do.” 

“We should take the Weapon, then. If they’re coming here.” 

He had already thought about that possibility. But the Force, it was insistent. It wanted Luke Skywalker and the Mandalorian here. It would stop at nothing to pull them together. 

“They found us once. They’ll find us again. Use the Weapon to your advantage. Their kindness and compassion make them weak. They will be vulnerable so long as the Weapon remains in harm’s way.” 

With that, he left Snoke scrambling to prepare for an attack. The Mandalorians would be converging here in a matter of hours and he could take the Weapon with him, let them dwindle their numbers on a mission doomed to failure. But Luke Skywalker was also tracking them and he would be much more sensitive to the location of the Weapon now that he knew what they were looking for. 

No, it was better for Sidious to leave now and make another plan for the future. He had more information. He could hire the right people. 

“Get me Moff Gideon. I have a mission for him.” 

Yes, he knew more now. He could plan better now. It was only a matter of time before the Weapon was his. The Mandalorian would be taken care of, there was no doubt about that. The only question was: Who would be the one to kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an entire chapter with no Mandalorian! (except for like the paragraph he was in). Next week we'll see the climatic battle. Who will win? An entire force of evil space wizards with millions of soldiers and high-tech battle equipment? Or one very angry metal boi? Stick around to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone's patience. I'm sorry to have taken so long to get chapters out, but I will finish this fic. We've got about three more and they will come out more regularly.

The base where they were keeping his child was bigger than Mando could have imagined. It was nicer too. When he had run into Storm Troopers or Imps in the past, they always looked grungy, worn down, ready to quit. The bases themselves were full of outdated, barely functioning equipment that made the Razor Crest look like a high-end piece of machinery. It reinforced the idea that the Empire was crumbling, that they were weak. They weren’t a threat. 

It was a lie, he realized. 

A façade to throw people off their tracks. 

If the New Republic thought the remnants of the Empire were struggling with basic necessities, they might become complacent. They might overlook shit like this. They might struggle to believe the very real danger they were in. 

Though, Mando couldn’t give the New Republic too much grief. He had also ignored the warning signs and it had cost him his kid. He ignored his gut feeling telling him, screaming at him, that these people were dangerous and had more power than what he saw. He really thought he could simply outrun the Empire forever. He was stupid and blind. He made a mistake. 

It would not happen again.

The lightsaber was strapped to his hip as he eased the Razor Crest to the base. He didn’t know how, but he knew they knew he was coming. They were expecting him. 

Good. 

He wanted them to know how pissed he was, how he was going to cut through every single person and machine on that ship until he found his son. The Armorer had told him they felt others’ emotions, they could tell when someone was happy or sad. He wanted them to feel his rage; to understand just how badly they screwed up; to quake with fear as he destroyed everything in his path. He would make them regret all of their failures. They failed to kill him once. They would fail again. 

One of the laser canons shot at him, barely missing. He was within range now. With deft maneuvers that would make even the best pod-racers gawk, he avoided laser blast after laser blast. 

He didn’t know if the being from his dreams was here with him, but he could feel a presence. 

No. 

It was more than one presence. It was like thousands upon thousands of presences had come to support him. Generations of power being focused into his cockpit, helping him out. 

There was no way his ship should be able to maneuver through these shots so easily. And yet… Something was guiding him, helping him through this maze closer to his kid; the kid he had risked everything for. 

He wasn’t going to take anything for granted. 

Another shot from the base barely missed him, and he cursed under his breath. He wished he had back up. The other Mandalorians had decided it wasn’t worth the risk. He hated them for their choice, but he also understood. They were a dying culture. They couldn’t risk everyone to rescue some kid that Mando really should have been better about protecting. 

It was okay. He had the creature from his dreams and the other sorcerers to help him. It would have to be enough. 

Finally, he managed to land. He could feel the anger simmering in the air. whether it was his own or the Imps for failing to take down such an easy target, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He just had one mission now. 

Find the monster who took his kid, and then cut his head off. 

The first blaster shot from a stormtrooper grazed the side of his armor. He felt calm now, in his element. This wouldn’t be the first time he was fighting these guys. They were easy to kill, often undertrained. It almost made him feel bad about fighting this enemy. They were pawns, nothing more. 

With his body loaded down with weapons, he was slower. Normally, he would only take a few things with him, something long-range, short-range, and then perhaps a few other melee weapons with various purposes. Here, he took everything. He was fighting alone against an entire army. He needed every bullet he could get. 

Getting into the base was easy enough. He didn’t expect much resistance and the stormtroopers went down easily. A few shots grazed him, one even managing to hit his pauldron, but nothing was enough to stop his march. 

Inside, however, was a different story. The long hallways seemed lined with stormtroopers and there seemed to be an unlimited number of nooks they could hide behind. Mando wasn’t sure how he was going to navigate the base. Yes, he had a map of the thing, but he needed to find Snoke, and he could be anywhere. 

“Is he even here?” he wondered. He didn’t want to think that he had wasted all this time and effort for the monster to not even be here. The air in the room shifted. 

The being from his dreams. He was letting Mando know that Snoke was here, as was his kid. 

Mando ducked into a nook while blaster shots rang out around. He swallowed and breathed deeply. He trusted the being to take him where he needed to go. He might be completely alone, he might have no backup and only the slimmest chance of succeeding, but he wasn’t going to give up until his heart stopped beating. 

He opened his eyes. He knew where to go and how to get there. He lunged out of the nook and began shooting at everything that moved. Several droids caught on fire thanks to his flame thrower and at one particularly difficult area, the whistling birds took out at least a dozen stormtroopers. The base, once clean and magnificent, was being destroyed. Lights were knocked out, burn marks and blaster holes littered the walls. The floor turned slick with blood. 

Mando continued forward. The lightsaber at his hip had yet to be drawn. His heart was pounding in as he marched on. The enemies that surrounded him seemed to blur together. 

“I hope you don’t mind all this death,” he said to the creature as yet another squadron fell at his feet. The air shifted and Mando could tell he was displeased but agreed that sometimes, violence was the only way. 

He was running low on ammo and weapons. He needed enough for Snoke. He couldn’t risk coming at him with a weapon he only learned to use a few weeks ago. 

He turned one more corner and saw it. A giant throne room with Snoke at the end. The stormtroopers that had been firing at him incessantly since his arrival had ceased. 

“So, you’ve survived our last encounter,” Snoke said, his eyes narrowing to study him. “It is my fault for underestimating you.” 

“Damn right.” He pointed the blaster at him. “Give me my kid.” 

He laughed. “Or what? You’ll shoot me?” 

“I’ll shoot you either way. You’re the one who’s been hiring all these bounty hunters. If you’re gone, then they’ll stop coming after us. And I don’t think the New Republic is going to be too upset about your death.” 

“Do you think that my death will end all of this?” 

Mando swallowed, his blaster lowering just a few centimeters. He had thought Snoke was the one behind all of this, and once he was gone they might be able to live in peace. 

“I don’t care. Every imp I can kill is one more that won’t be a problem,” he said.

Snoke just laughed. “Strange of you to wear the Mandalorian armor. Didn’t I remove your helmet? Isn’t that against your religion?” 

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was alone, completely alone. If he didn’t succeed in this fight, then he would die here and his foundling, his child, would be lost forever. Would he understand that Mando had done everything in his power to save him? Would he understand that he never wanted to abandon him? 

“You never removed my helmet,” he said, the words of the Armorer echoing in his head. “You just broke it off, and there were still some pieces on my head. I’m still a Mandalorian, and I will defeat you.” 

“How can you when you are all alone?” Snoke gestured around the room. 

“How do you know?” So, it was true; these enemy sorcerers could read minds. 

Snoke stood, his form hunched and deformed. If Mando were a stupid man, he would assume this creature was no match for him. Mando was not a stupid man. He knew power hid beneath the surface of the decrepit and scarred body. 

“I know everything about your plan or lack thereof. I know the fear you carry in your heart, the fear you will never see the Weapon again.”

“He’s a child.” Mando gritted his teeth. His arm was starting to cramp from holding the blaster for so long, his finger itching to pull the trigger. 

Why was he wasting time listening to this man? He pulled the trigger, the blaster shot aimed right at the monster. 

With the wave of a hand, Snoke stopped it, mid-air. Mando saw the energy crackling around it, a streak of power hovering unnaturally in the air. 

“Are you so stupid to forget all that I can do, boy?” Snoke narrowed his eyes. “You are powerless against me. I am toying with you, making you suffer. I failed once before by underestimating your ability to take a hit. I won’t do that again. There is nothing you can do to match me.” 

He flicked his wrist, sending the blaster shot straight back at Mando. He was prepared and pulled out the lightsaber, managing to block the shot and send it into the opposite wall. Damn, he had hoped to hit Snoke. 

“Impossible,” Snoke whispered, his eyes widening. 

“Oh, it’s possible alright,” He held up the lightsaber, and lunged forward, not wanting to talk anymore. 

Snoke seemed unprepared by this chain of events and barely managed to roll out of the way before Mando swiped the saber, leaving a deep gash in the wall at a height that would have previously housed Snoke’s head. 

“Do you think that simply having a lightsaber will make you a match for me?” 

“I don’t know. You sound pretty panicked.” Mando lunged at him again. This time, Snoke managed to pull out his lightsaber and block before Mando could complete his downward arc. 

He had trained with staffs and other forms of swords, so he assumed it wouldn’t be much different using a lightsaber, but it was. When the two of them connected, he felt a jolt of electricity make its way down his arm, burning his body with excruciating pain. Snoke shoved him back, sending him flying to the opposite wall and slamming into it, stars exploding across his eyes. 

“You are still no match for me. I will defeat you.” 

Mando barely managed to roll out of the way and onto his feet before the lightsaber stabbed into the ground. He didn’t want to say it, but he knew Snoke was right. He had magic on his side and years of training in this particular form of combat. Mando had a few weeks and the support of a creature who was definitely dead and whose ability to interact with the living seemed inconsistent. He was alone, without backup or support. It was just him on this ship and no one else. 

He wouldn’t go down without a fight. He couldn’t go down without a fight. He picked himself up and attacked again. Snoke was gaining the upper hand. Mando was starting to get tired, his form becoming sloppy and his attacks weakening. 

Then, he was being lifted off the ground and pressure was building around his neck, making it impossible to breathe. 

Snoke laughed. “I told you, I was simply playing with you.” 

The lightsaber dropped from Mando’s hand and skidded across the room. He gripped blindly for his blaster but Snoke used his powers to twist his arm, breaking it and crushing it until it was limp at his side. 

“There is a reason the Mandalorians are a dying breed,” Snoke said, his grip relaxing just enough to let Mando take in some air. “You are all weak. All this talk of ‘The Way’ and honor and battle. It means nothing, not when there are beings more powerful than you would ever imagine.” 

Snoke threw him against the wall, dragged him by his foot across the room before slamming him into the other wall. Pieces of his armor broke off as he was slammed repeatedly into the walls, floors, and ceilings of the room. Snoke was playing with him, toying with him, torturing him. 

Finally, he was lifted off the ground and was eye to eye with Snoke, close enough so that he could see every scar of Snoke’s ugly face. 

“Even with the failures of Mandalore, you are still a disgrace to the Mandalorian culture. You are not a Mandalorian. I think your failure is proof enough.” 

He held up his lightsaber, glowing an angry red as he held it close to Mando’s face. He could feel the heat radiating off of it, searing his skin. It was going to hurt a lot to be stabbed by that thing. 

“Goodbye, Mandalorian, I will enjoy turning the child into a weapon.”

He drew back, ready to cut his head off with that weapon. Mando squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was nothing else he could do. He had to have faith, he had to trust. It was so hard though, not knowing. His kid would be fine. He had to believe in that. His kid would not become a weapon for the Imps. He had to believe in that. 

He heard a crash and a blaster shot rang out through the room. He opened his eyes to see the shot frozen in the air once more. The lightsaber no longer in Snoke’s hand as he held the shot still in the air. 

“Well, that’s terrifying,” Paz said, blaster still raised and trained on Snoke. Shattered bits of the ceiling were scattered around him and Mando could see the hole he had come through. 

“I told you he could do that,” Mando said, just glad that Paz finally got his ass here. 

“You didn’t tell me how terrifying it was.” He argued back. 

Snoke shook his head. “I see, all of your emotions and thoughts about being alone. It was a lie.” 

“I knew you could read my mind, I wasn’t going to give away the plan,” Mando said. There was blood dribbling out of his mouth and his entire body felt broken. The arm that had been twisted still hung limply at his side, throbbing and burning with unimaginable pain. 

“You’re smarter than you look. I’ll give you that. Even with two of you, you are still no match for me.” 

Mando smiled. “Yeah? Well, even with all of your powers, I know that you can still only do two things at once. You’ve got me hovering off the ground, and the blaster shot stopped in mid-air. Which means you’d be unable to stop another shot.” 

Snoke’s eyes widened and he whipped around to Paz so that he could throw the shot back at him. 

“Wrong way,” Paz said. 

Mando was grateful they were so close and that Snoke had thrown him around the room before trying to kill him properly. He turned on the lightsaber, the green blade spearing through Snoke’s chest. 

Mando fell to the ground with Snoke but wasted no time in using the blade to cut him up. Over and over and over again he slashed at Snoke’s body, just to make sure the monster was truly dead. 

Finally, he was content with the state of his body and let out a deep sigh. He wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep, but they weren’t done yet. 

“Is everyone else here?” 

“Here and looking for the kid,” Paz said. 

As soon as Mando had found Snoke, he had sent out a signal for the others to start attacking. He knew Snoke would be too preoccupied with him to fully notice other Mandalorians entering the base and attacking. He hoped the Armorer was able to find the kid so they could get out of here. It was a risky plan, he wasn’t sure if it would work, but he had a feeling that the creature who had been helping him all this time also helped hide and shield the other Mandalorians during their attack. 

“Din,” the Amrorer’s voice came over the comms. “You need to get down here. We have a situation with the child.” 

Mando’s heart dropped once more. Even with everything going off without a hitch, he feared he might still have been too late to save his child.


	11. Chapter 11

Mando couldn't help the rush of fear that coursed through his veins. He had thought that facing off against Snoke and keeping the rest of the Mandalorian invasion a secret would have been the hardest, most dangerous part of this mission. He had thought that simply staying alive long enough for Paz to find him and distract Snoke long enough for Mando to kill him would have been the most dangerous thing to do. 

However, when the Armorer's voice had come through the radio, he felt fear like he had never felt before. Snoke had talked about turning his kid into a weapon. Snoke had threatened to destroy everything he held dear. Snoke had told him that he was not the one pulling the strings.

It was dawning on him just how possible it was to have done all of this for nothing. He had decided to be the one to confront Snoke, to trick him into thinking that he was all alone while the other Mandalorians rushed to save his foundling. But in all his plans, did he overlook the simple fact that his child might be dead? Might have already been taken from him? Perhaps he was not as smart as he thought he was. 

He could hear Paz behind him, hear the blood in his ears pounding as he rushed through the twisting halls. There were bodies of stormtroopers and droids littering the ground. He and Paz rounded one last corner to see the armorer and other Mandalorians hiding behind pillars. No one was shooting at them, it appeared everything was dead, so why were they hiding?

“What’s going on?” Mando said, coming up to the Armorer. “Why are you hiding? What happened?” 

The armorer was silent for a few seconds before responding with characteristic calmness. “You did not tell me your foundling was a sorcerer.” 

“What?” He then remembered the magic the foundling could do, lifting things without touching them, like the mudhorn. 

“Is that a problem?” he asked, hoping that he wouldn’t be banished because of his procurement of a sorcerer child.

Once again, the Armorer was silent for a few minutes. “He doesn’t seem to want us anywhere close to him. Perhaps you should get your foundling. We’ll clean up the rest.” 

She patted him on the shoulder and waved for the others to follow her down the hall, killing the remaining enemies that were still fighting on the ship. 

Mando swallowed and shuffled closer to the small room his brethren had been crowding around. He could hear soft whimpering from inside. He was still alive. Thank the gods he was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out into the room. 

The whimpering stopped and he saw his child, sitting on a small table, small fists clenched and tears streaking down his cheeks. 

“Hey, womprat,” Mando said, again, feeling relief washing over him in waves. 

In his fury and anger, he had never let himself feel fear. But now that everything was over, he couldn’t help but have the feeling rush into him. He could have lost his child. He could have lost everything he had ever cared about. One enemy could have taken everything away from him. It was strange, now that he had his child in his sight, alive and relatively unharmed, he shouldn’t feel afraid. And yet, his mind couldn’t stop conjuring up horrible scenario after a horrible scenario. 

“Sorry it took so long,” he said. The child held his arms up, wanting to be picked up, lip still wobbling and tears still threatening to spill out of his eyes. Mando couldn’t deny him, so he lifted him and settled him against his chest. 

The slight added weight ground him and made him feel weak and light-headed. “I hope you didn’t throw around my companions too much. You’ve seen them all in action before,” he said, turning to walk out the door and back to the Razor Crest. 

The lightsaber was still on his hip. “I met someone like you. I think he’s dead, but he gave me something, something that I might give you when you’re older.” 

How much older, though, it was hard to say. His foundling was still a baby, despite being fifty. How long should Mando wait before giving him a weapon that could cut through anything? 

“Maybe when you start talking we’ll figure it out.” He could hear some blaster shots echoing in the hallways. They were getting less and less. Perhaps it was overkill to slaughter an entire ship, but he knew the Mandalorians wanted to send a message. _Do not harm our foundlings._ He hoped whatever was still out there, whatever was still hunting them, got the message, and left them alone. He didn’t hold out hope, though. 

“Next time, if you see someone in armor like mine, let them help you,” he said, securing the baby once more in his seat and flying away from the ship. He’d check back in with the Armorer later. Right now, he had to get his child away from here and somewhere safe. 

oOoOoOo

“Well, looks like we’re too late,” Han said as he kicked the burnt body of another droid. “Think they took the kid?” 

Leia looked around. “I think this was always about the kid.” She sighed. “What do you think? Should we go after them? If what we found is true, he’s force sensitive. It could be dangerous if he isn’t properly trained.” 

Luke furrowed his brow. “I don’t know. They seemed to really care for him and taking him away from people who clearly love him, might be a recipe for disaster. Maybe we should try and find the main guy and talk to him. He seems like the primary caretaker.” 

She nodded. “If you say so. If nothing else, having an alliance with people who can do this to an entire Empire Fleet is something we should pursue. We are still having trouble tracking down the remnants of the Empire and it seems like they have more power than they’re letting on.” 

Luke nodded. “Agreed. For now, though, let’s get what information we can recover from the ship.” 

As the Republic rushed to their tasks, Leia was left starring at the charred remnants of a ship. This group was powerful and dangerous, she could tell that just by looking around. But she didn’t fear them. If she played her cards right, they could become very powerful allies. In fact, it appeared that they had at least one goal in common. 

Someone called for her and she tore her eyes from the destruction, heading to the main computer on the ship. For now, however, she had bigger things to worry about. Tomorrow she could start thinking of ways to gain the trust of this powerful group. Today she would just clean up their mess and let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Have a happy new year and I am very interested in seeing how Season 3 of the Mandalorian works out.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando, please, name your baby. I need to call him something else, for the sake of my sanity.


End file.
